the Source
by Marah
Summary: Not everything is as it seems. The Source has remained safely guarded in the homes for centuries, but every so often It must possess a human vessel to do it's bidding. What's more, It knows about what came before the Book. Many Pairings.
1. Prologue

1Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant nor any of the characters or situations recognizable herein.

Author's Note: I thought I'd give this section a try too. Reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred and all is welcome, even flames, that is a tell tale sign that something needs to change ya know. Thank You.

PROLOGUE

It was never recorded in the Book of the Damned, but just because you cannot see it, doesn't mean it does not exist. The power had to come from somewhere. For centuries it has remained carefully guarded by the four families of Ipswich, never spoken of to anyone until it came time to pass it on to the younger generation to protect. However, every so often there comes a time when the source must take it's safety and that of those it provides for into it's own hands. For this it needs a human shell in order to complete the tasks at hand. Though such situations rarely arise, every few centuries a person comes along threatening to destroy everything. Chase Collins was one such situation for rather than bringing about his destruction, Caleb Danvers had only fed him more power and brought him a higher plane of existence that only few could ever reach and even fewer could defeat.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: To my reviewers, I love you...so so much, if I knew you in reality I'd give you brownies. And as always, reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred and all is welcome, even flames, that is a tell tale sign that something needs to change ya know. Also, as there isn't much in way of student background aside from our initial main characters I am taking character applications. I will need the following: Name, Age, Family, Character, Why You Think He/She Should Be Included and if so what the role COULD be (I'm not guaranteeing this will be the role given but I will try my best.) Credit will be given when used. Thank You.

Chapter 1

Jocelyn attempted to jog across the quad to Spencer's main building to the history class half covered from view by a stack of thick books. She could feel the knee socks falling down her legs which didn't help that her hair as practically strangling her. She reached the building just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class and in a panic broke into a blind sprint. She was just reaching the library not more than twenty feet from her classroom when she ran head long into something tall that wasn't where it should be. Though still stunned by the impact both parties in the collision begin to pick up the scattered books and papers that had gone flying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tyler asked, handing the fallen books to the small girl.

"Sorry, I've got to go" Jocelyn quickly replied before dashing the twenty feet to her classroom. Had she looked back she'd have seen a bewildered Tyler standing there unsure of what to think. Turning around and starting in the direction he'd been going before he simply shook his head and chuckled. She'd always been a klutz.

* * *

It wasn't until a week after "the accident" as Tyler called it that he came face to face with "the speeding death brigade of books." It was mid-afternoon when Jocelyn walked into the library accompanied by her stack barely able to see over the top. Shaking his head he turned back to face the ever present Reid. "What'd you say?" 

"Is that book girl?" he repeated.

"Oh, yeah," Tyler said before returning to his studies. He didn't notice Reid rolling his eye's or anything else until he felt the hurt (and felt) the weight of a pile of books fall on the table, and his hand.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, " Jocelyn exclaimed, scurrying to move the stack off the trapped hand. Reid was laughing next to him. "I'm really really really sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Before Tyler could reply Reid opened his mouth. "No, I'm sure you don't plan to injure little Tyler at all."

Jocelyn shut her eyes trying not to let his comment get her. "Listen, I saw youin here and just wanted to apologize for the other day, and now today." With that she lifted the pile again and wandered over to an empty table, sat playing with light aqua stone dangling around her neck and finally opened the book closest to her.

"I think it's your turn now," Tyler said to Reid.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: It is one in the morning, and I couldn't get this out of my head so here's one more chapter, the next one WILL be longer, I promise. Reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred and all is welcome, even flames, that is a tell tale sign that something needs to change ya know. Also, as there isn't much in way of student background aside from our initial main characters I am taking character applications. I will need the following: Name, Age, Family, Character, Why You Think He/She Should Be Included and if so what the role COULD be (I'm not guaranteeing this will be the role given but I will try my best.) Credit will be given when used. Thank You.

Chapter 2

"Dude, you owe her an apology. You know how shy she is, I mean come on, we've known her how long now?" Tyler scrutinized as the two walked towards the locker room.

"Twelve years," Reid replied, annoying obvious in his voice. "Listen, if it'll make you feel any better I'll tell her at that thing at Pogue's tonight."

"You're telling who, what at the thing at Pogue's tonight?" The even tone of Caleb's voice came from behind them. Reid only scowled in his general direction before entering the locker room to prepare for practice.

"So, gentlemen, at what time will you be gracing my family with your presence tonight?" Pogue inquired, already fully dressed and ready to go. "My mother says dinner is served at 7–"

"Which means be there by six thirty," Reid drawled. "We know the drill."

Pogue simply rolled his eyes and begin for the exit when he felt Caleb's firm grip on his arm. "Is it safe?"

"Is what – OH! IT! Yes, it's safe," Pogue whispered back. "When have we ever let it be found when there are guests in the house?" With that he pulled his arm out of Caleb's now loosened grip. "It'll be fine, besides you took care of the one MAJOR threat, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I did," Caleb muttered to Pogue's retreating form. He couldn't help but feel like he should've followed up after the authorities had left what remained of Putnam Barn.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Perry Mansion, It was being secured. The Source had many homes, the newest being in a mirror lodged in an empty room used for storage. It was never noticeable in the reflection were one to simply pass by it. However if one were to stop and take a closer look, they would see the light aqua glow at the top of the mirror, and if chosen, the looker would turn to see the Source floating just above their heads before the event. The Source could sense it, the power that an uncertain Caleb felt but was hesitant to believe. It needed a shell, for the coming storm would take all the ascended Sons and It to defeat the entity that Chase Collins had become. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to the three who submitted character apps. If anyone still wants to send one in you're welcome to, please refer to the last couple of chapter for the form, details are appreciated. As per usual, reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred and all is welcome, even flames, that is a tell tale sign that something needs to change ya know. Also, if any of the actual film characters start looking a little OOC please let me know. And the same goes for my OC's and the OC's so generously donated to me, if they start looking like they're becoming Mary-Sue's PLEASE tell me so I can adjust things. Thank you!

Mini-Disclaimer: I do not own Marian Lowe or Zelmia Harven. The are the product's of their respective owners Daydreamer1 (Marian) and Dunamess (Zelmia). Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 3

Shortly after Tyler and Reid had exited the library Marian slid into the seat next to Jocelyn. "Geez, I get here MAYBE five minute later then you and you're already studying. How do you do it?"

"Same as you, only faster," the dark haired girl replied, smiling she handed Marian her notebook. "I tried to apologize for the other day and ended up practically breaking his hand."

"Dude, you need to get a backpack," Marian sighed, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Fate's got it in for that boy and it's working through you, I swear. I still wish I'd been there to see you barreling into him last week."

"No, you really don't. You'd have probably just ended up on the floor with us," Jocelyn snapped her chemistry book closed. "So are you going to come with me to that function at the Perry house to keep me company?"

"And miss the opportunity to see YOU in a dress? Of course I'm coming with you!" Marian chuckled. "Is Zeli coming?"

"I haven't asked her, I'm sure she already has plans though," Jocelyn stated piling her books up again. "I guess we'll see in a few minutes, you coming over?"

"Yeah, we've still got –," Marian looked down at her watch. "Like four hours before we have to be there."

"Three actually," Jocelyn grunted as she picked up the stack of books. "Always be there half an hour before dinner and dinner's at seven. Even less than three for that matter, Dad's picking us up at six. Argh! I'm ready to graduate already!"

"Only a few more months," Marian laughed at her friend. The sight of the petit girl carrying her stack of books was always mildly entertaining. "Did you hear back from any of the colleges yet?"

"No, not yet," Jocelyn sighed again as she set her books down in order to open the door. They could hear the music through the door which meant Zelmia was probably drawing something. They weren't wrong either. Pushing the door open Jocelyn and Marian were greet by the sight of Zelmia sitting in the squashy green arm chair she'd brought from home, pencil and drawing pad in hand. "Hey Zel, what're you working on today?"

"Still life, don't move," Zelmia said her eyes not moving from the spot on the wall. Jocelyn and Marian looked at each other then down at the wall. Perched perfectly still was possibly one of the biggest spiders either of them had ever seen. Before either Zel or Marian knew what was happening the stillness was broken by a savage scream and books flying through the air again.

"Whoa!" Zel yelled, shielding herself with her notepad. Once the dust had settled she looked back towards the wall, the spider was gone. She then turned her glare on the doorway to see a stunned Marian frozen in her spot, a paper resting neatly on her head and Jocelyn plastered against the opposite wall. "Thanks."

* * *

An hour later things were back to normal. Marian was laying on Jocelyn's bed studying like always and Jocelyn was sitting for Zel as had been agreed after Jocelyn had so gracefully frightened the spider off. However, this wasn't uncommon for Jocelyn to pose for her artist roommate. Zel had always described her as a little fairy thing. The peaceful atmosphere was yet again interrupted when there came a knock at the door. Marian opened it to reveal their next door neighbor standing in the frame.

"Hey girls!" came Kate's cheerful voice. Zel rolled her eyes and turned around to face her desk while Jocelyn rose to greet her. "You aren't ready yet?"

"We've got – OH MY GOD!" Jocelyn exclaimed looking at the time on the cell phone held to face. "Is it really 5:20 already?"

"Later," was all that could be heard as Marian slipped out of the room making a mad dash for her own dorm.

"Yeah, just thought I'd check on you," Kate smiled. "Guess it was for the better."

Jocelyn was about to affirm that when another voice came from the door frame. "Hey babe, you ready?" Pogue stood in the doorframe. In the hall behind him stood the rest of the "sons" and Sarah. "Yes, I'll be right there," Kate replied. "We'll see you there," and with that the group took their leave, and Jocelyn reached for her closet door and the dress inside of it, unaware that the black spider that had been peacefully sitting on her wall before had scurried out of the room after them.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: You'd really think college would be putting a dent in my story writing time, but it's not. So here we go, also for those of you wondering this is going to become a romance, pairings are a surprise though. Feel free to guess though, please, I'm curious to see what y'all think could work and even what should happen. Also this will be the one of the two, maybe three times appearance will be extensively described. I've got a thing about being able to know what OC's look like so this is it. And just to re-state, if anyone still wants to send a character app. in you're welcome to, please refer to the last couple of chapters for the form, details are appreciated. As always, reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred and all is welcome, even flames, that is a tell tale sign that something needs to change ya know. Also, if any of the actual film characters start looking a little OOC please let me know. And the same goes for my OC's and the OC's so generously donated to me, if they start looking like they're becoming Mary-Sue's PLEASE tell me so I can adjust things. Thank you! (I realize my AN's keep getting longer, I'ma try and change that . )

Chapter 4

It was almost a miracle. When the clock struck six all three girls were waiting by the curb when Jocelyn's father pulled up. All three had pulled off their looks quite attractively considering they'd only had forty minutes to pull themselves together. "My, my, my. Who are these three lovelies and what have they done with my daughter and her friends?" Mr. Sokoloff laughed.

"They've temporarily become ladies," Zelmia remarks as she slid into the back seat putting the small headphone buds into her ears. She was never without her iPod.

The rest of the way the only conversation to take place was mostly school related. It didn't take long to reach the Perry mansion and they were not the first ones there other guests had also started to arrive. They mostly consisted of prominent or well known families in the Ipswich area and a few who had come in from Boston, New York and other surrounding metropolises on the east coast. "Oh shit," could be heard uttered from Zelmia's mouth as she stepped out of the car.

"Hey, language," Jocelyn said sternly, pinching the taller girls arm for good measure. All she received in return was a roll of Zel's eyes. Jocelyn shrugged it off though as the bitter cold of winter hit her legs. Once inside, the handed their coats to the butler at the door and moved into the main house where it was warm. "Oh my, they've certainly outdone themselves this year."

Zelmia and Marian understood what she said the moment they entered the grand ballroom. There were tiny Chrismas trees lining all the walls between the windows with four large ones in the corners. The band was set up on the far right wall and hor'dervs were being shuffled through the already large crowd by waiters. The three hadn't quite gotten over their sense of awe when Zel felt a hand on her shoulder. "So, it looks like you all made it on time."

They turned to see the owner of the voice was the ever present Tyler. "Hopefully having more kids from Spencer will actually make this year worth being at. Right Jo?"

"Oh yeah, a REAL party," Jocelyn laughed, remembering her childhood nickname. She didn't notice Marian raising her eyebrows until the tell tale cough broke the silence.

"Try not to trip and bring down everyone else with you tonight," Marian laughed, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. However, at seeing her friend's head droop she attempted to rectify the situation, "I know, lets get out there and dance huh? Tyler, dance with her, don't want her to feel bad now do you?"

"No, of course not," Tyler replied, reaching for the smaller girls hand. Unfortunately another took it before he could and lead her out to the dance floor. "I honestly don't think you can be as hazardous without the your books, by the way. Hm, you look nice."

"Thanks," Jocelyn blushed at the compliment Reid had given her. She looked down at her feet trying not to fall and ruin the graceful image she had put together. She had decided to wear the one shoulder, beaded light aqua dress, it went with her necklace. She'd pulled her dark brown hair into a messy bun allowing a few curls to fall lightly around her face. "Don't you have a date for the night? Why aren't you dancing with her?"

Reid looked down her. She was at least a foot shorter than he, if not more. He then glanced over at the much taller brunette hovering by the Christmas tree in the north corner. "I came with her," he said nodding in the brunettes direction.

"Cassie? Hm," Jocelyn said, trying to mask the shock in her voice.

"Is there a problem with Cassie?" Reid questioned, he was toying with her. "She's tall, unlike you. GRACEFUL, unlike you. Has those brilliant blue eyes, unlike you. And –"

"If she's so perfect then why are you dancing with me!" Jocelyn demanded, trying to hold back the tears that so wanted to roll down her face. She pushed herself out of his arms and turned to leave. Unfortunately, she misjudged her foots location and ended up tripping both of them, causing a miniature domino effect amongst the other couples on the floor as they knocked into those around them. "Good job," she heard Reid's drawl from behind her. This time she didn't wait to say something back and instead picked herself up and headed for the nearest exit.

* * *

Tyler, Zelmia and Marian watched on in shock as Reid pulled Jocelyn away from their group and out onto the dance floor. "Ok, was anyone else expecting that to happen?" Zel broke the silence.

"No, like not at all," Tyler said, surprise still apparent in his features. He knew he'd told Reid to apologize but that was still rather sudden. He was quickly pulled back into reality by the conversation taking place in front of him.

"Must be nice to have someone to dance with," Marian said, looking longly at the couples on the floor which included Reid and Jocelyn, Pogue and Kate and Caleb and Sarah. Tyler took this as he next que.

"Do, uh, do you want to dance?" he asked looking pointedly at Marian. She looked nice, they both did. Marian wore a blue empire waist dress, the golden trim accompanied her light brown hair well. She stood about half a foot shorter then he. He counterpart matched him in height though. Regardless, it worked well for Zelmia. She'd pulled out the first dress 'little black dress' she could find in her closet. He brought his gaze back to Marian. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Um, sure," Marian smiled taking his hand and following him out to the dance floor, leaving Zelmia alone.

They'd only been dancing a few minutes it seemed when Tyler felt another boy fall into him knocking him on top of Marian. "Oh sh–," he pushed himself up on his arms hoping she was ok, instead he was faced with a smiling Marian which soon changed to laughing Marian. Pulling her up to sit they both soon began to laugh only guessing that the source of the debacle was Jocelyn. They didn't notice her dashing out of the room.

* * *

Jocelyn didn't know where she was going on that it was away. Away from the dance, away from the humiliation, away from Reid. She turned into the first room that she saw was open and with out looking slumped down again the recently closed door and let her tears flow. It wasn't till she had recovered and was about to leave in hopes of finding Zelmia to leave with that the light aqua gleam in the mirror caught her eye. 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: First off, I want to take the readers for 632 hits and 22 reviews, YOU GUYS ROCK! Reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred and all is welcome, even flames, that is a tell tale sign that something needs to change ya know. Also, if any of the actual film characters start looking a little OOC please let me know. And the same goes for my OC's and the OC's so generously donated to me, if they start looking like they're becoming Mary-Sue's PLEASE tell me so I can adjust things. Thank you!

Mini-Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter . I do not own Cassie Higgins (Reid's date), she belongs to Draco's Secret Lover and has generously lent her to me, thanks chica!

Chapter 5

Jocelyn looked out at the empty hallway one last time before turning and approaching the mirror set against the wall opposite her. It felt as though the light was drawing her to it, and as she was more focused on the glow she didn't noticed her necklace floating away from her skin towards the mirror. The last thing she remembered before it all went black was turning to see the watery light floating high above her head, and the door to the room being pushed open by an unidentified figure.

* * *

After the debacle on the dance floor, Reid picked himself up and made a B-line for the punch praying it was spiked. Just as he was reaching for a cup he heard a feminine voice behind him. "Hey, where'd you disappear to?"

Clenching he eyes shut he turned to face Cassie. "I was assisting Tyler with a dancing issue."

"Oh," Cassie looked away. The silence was tense, she knew the moment she'd seem him pull the Sokoloff girl onto the dance floor that she was just his 'girl of the week.' "Well, do you want to dance with me?"

"No," Reid responded flatly.

"Do you –," Cassie was cut off by the 'sh' that came from Reid and his finger in her face.

"No," he said again. He looked over at the dance floor again only to have his gaze met by Tyler's. It was so menacing he didn't know whether to laugh or do as the gaze told him. He decided he'd both with a little frosting on top. Along with the laugh he flipped Tyler the bird before nodding in recognition and making his way over to the door Jocelyn had ran out of. As he walked down the corridors peaking into various rooms he mind begin to wander.

All four of them had known her for twelve years now and yet he could barely remember the first time they met. He knew it'd been summer and that it was yet another function. This one however was being hosted by her father, David Sokoloff. They'd just moved to town and she was playing hostess to the other kids there including himself, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. The biggest thing that stood out about that memory was the incident. She'd been a klutz from day one and it was that event that marked the first time she'd injured Tyler.

Since then they'd usually kept their distance when she was around but it became a great deal harder once they started school. At least once of them had always been put in the same class as she through out grade school. Then in junior high they saw less and less of her, maybe one of them would have a period with her every other semester. Finally, when they came to Spencer she became invisible. They'd see her in the halls or at the library but otherwise she generally kept to herself and her small core group of friends. She'd be at these annual functions but usually had her nose in a book the entire time.

Reid sighed as he walked up yet another set of stairs. She was small, and this was a big house, with many places she could hide. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard a door open halfway down the hall he'd just come down. As he turned to see who it was the door snapped shut again. He knew what was in that room and approached the door in hopes of finding Pogue or Caleb or even Tyler, maybe they'd seen her. Pushing the door open he was greeted with a sight he wasn't quite prepared for.

Jocelyn was standing in the middle of the room looking up at him, at least he thought so. Her eyes had taken on the same color and glow as the Source. He was about to reach for her try and snap her out of it when she spoke, only it wasn't her, it was It. "Do not worry my son."

Unsure of whether to move to call the others or not Reid stood frozen as the events unfolded in front of him. He watched as she moved directly under the Source. She begin to float up towards it until finally she was completely engulfed in the light. When nothing happened Reid's eyes turned black as night but for and instant and within that moment Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler were at his side.

"What did you do!" Caleb asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" Reid yelled back. "I was only looking for her, she was already under It's hold when I came in!"

"Who? Who was?" Caleb asked. But Reid didn't have the opportunity to answer.

"Jocelyn," Tyler said. As he and Pogue stood back Caleb and Reid saw her. She was standing in the middle of room, power coursing through the air around her. She had taken on It's guise, and it showed. Aqua marking threaded over her body and he eyes still held It's glow. Tyler was about to reach for her when Pogue held his arm back. "No, don't touch her."

She, or It, begin to walk towards them stopping just short of the door before turning to face them. "It will take all of us to defeat him, but first we must discover his guise," and upon those words, It shut it's eyes and as the marking faded into her skin, opened them again to reveal Jocelyn's green ones. She looked around at all of them, then at the room again. "What happened? When did you get here?"

Caleb let Reid go and approached the small girl. "You just became the entity known as the Source."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm the what?" Jocelyn snorted.

"The Source," Caleb repeated. "An entity that is the reason why we can do the things we do."

"The things you can do," Jocelyn said sarcastically. "Uh huh, and what are these 'things' you can do, hm?"

"Watch," Reid said moving forward to stand in front of her. To her astonishment she watched as his eyes went pitch black and items in the room, objects and humans alike begin to float, including herself. She looked to Pogue and Tyler for a sign, any sign that this wasn't happening but instead found their eyes to be black as well. Reid pulled her suspended body closer to his so she wouldn't reach the ceiling. "We're able to do a lot more then this, and as the Source, you will be too."

"But only when the Source takes over your body," Pogue added. She looked over at him, then to Tyler and Caleb and finally back at Reid. His eyes had returned to their normal blue and she realized that he was now just holding her. Jocelyn shut her eyes, not yet sure if she wanted to move because if she did it would mean accepting this nonsense. And then she decided. That was all this was, nonsense. She pushed herself out of Reid's grip and after a small crash, ran out of the room and down the stairs.

She stopped just outside the ballroom door scanning the hall for Zelmia or Marian. After failing to locate either of them she turned and briskly walked towards the door and after getting her coat exited.

* * *

She didn't want to see anyone. All four of the sons had come knocking at her door as well as Kate, Sarah and Marian and all of them would get the same message if Zelmia was there to answer the door. Jocelyn wanted to be alone, or was studying or a combination of both. It'd been this way for two weeks now and her two friends were definitely feeling the effects. Marian had been put aside immediately mostly because she didn't room with Jocelyn and there fore was easier to push away. Zelmia was more difficult to convince but in the end after an unsuccessful week of trying to get her roommate to tell her what had happened she finally gave up and left her to herself. 

For two weeks Jocelyn became a ghost, she was never to be found and wouldn't even come back to the dorm except to sleep and she usually rose early enough to get out before Zel even awoke. Then she made her first mistake. For the past weeks she'd been sitting in an entirely different section of the library, but on the Friday of the second week she sat in the place she did before the party as she was in a daze from the lack of sleep she'd been getting. Marian entered the library and seeing her friend assumed that everything was back to normal. However, upon sitting down she quickly informed that she was very wrong.

"Hey there girly, haven't seen you for a while," Marian greeted her solemn friend with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry," Jocelyn replied flatly. "I'm at the wrong table." She started to pick up her books to move away.

"Wait, what?" Marian questioned. "We always sit at this table. I mean, I know something happened at the party, and I won't push you to say what but I haven't seen you in two weeks and I miss you."

Jocelyn sighed, not sure how to reply to it until she remembered who Marian had been spending her time with lately. "Yeah, well you don't seem to care when you're with Tyler, so why don't you go crying to him," she said coldly, leaving her friend stunned at the table. She knew this wasn't like her just shut Marian out but in this case, it was for the best. Better Marian with the crazies then her. She was just out the door when she stopped just short of one of the biggest spider webs she'd seen in her life, accompanied by one of the biggest spiders. It was bigger then her hand, and just as she was slowly backing away from the arachnid unable to take her eyes off, it seemed to look up at her and then everything went black again.

* * *

Marian could feel the tears sliding down her cheek. She'd never believed Jocelyn, her best friend, the nicest person she knew could ever say those words strung together in such a hurtful sentence. So what if she'd been spending her free time with Tyler? It wasn't like Jocelyn was making time for her. She reached for a book to hide her emotions behind when as if on cue Tyler appeared at her side. 

"Hey, I was just returning a book and thought I'd say hi before practice," Tyler said leaning over her, one arm on either side, then he noticed the wet streaks on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh um, nothing, I'm fine, dust in my eye," Marian said putting a smile on her face. Apparently it wasn't convincing though.

"No, you're not," Tyler said, wiping the tear from her cheek. "But hey, swim practice is out at five thirty and when it is, what say you and me go to Nicky's and just have good time. I promise it'll cheer you up."

"Nicky's huh?" Marian said turning her head to face him.

"Nicky's," Tyler replied, getting up to leave.

"Six thirty," Marian repeated, smiling for real this time.

"Meet you outside your dorm," Tyler smiled back. He turned like he was going to leave but on a whim bent back down and gave Marian a small kiss on the lips before actually taking his leave.

* * *

Chase watched from his web in front of Spencer's main building, looking for the girl that had been chosen. He'd watched for the past two weeks now, waiting for the opportune moment to present himself and call It out. When she finally emerged he was in the perfect position. He was fascinated by her reactions to him, from the very first time he'd seen her as he sat on her wall and she'd almost killed him via flying book she'd be the one chosen. He'd been waiting months for the Source to reveal its self, ever since that night at Putnam barn where that idiot Caleb actually thought that even with twice as much power, HE could be defeated. 

It's true, he'd come very close indeed but apparently the double strength energy ball barely blocked by him had had the opposite effect on him. He'd ascended onto an even higher plain, reserved for those with a lease on life. He knew he was damned but it also provided him with a way out. If he could harness the Source's power much less the other four's, he could become a God. Chase recognized It in her the moment her eyes went dull and finally iced over in the marvelous aqua color that only meant that the Source was there. The light markings snaked out over the girl's pale skin and her hair became a fluorescent white as the transformation became complete.

"So, you finally found me. About time," Chase said with a smirk on his face as he shifted into his former self.

"I wasn't looking for you," It replied. "You saught me out, remember boy? You're a fool to think you will ba able to handle all of us."

"Oh yes, since you've been in such good contact with Parry, Garwin, Simms and Danvers," Caleb laughed. "You're little vessel has made a very good point on staying as far away from them as possible. In fact she doesn't even believe you exist."

"She will," It said. "But now is not the time, and next time I'll find you."

"Until then," Chase said with a bow and melted down into a small spider disappearing into the grass.

The Source looked around before calling out to the girl who's subconscious slumbered within. "Jocelyn."

Jocelyn opened her eyes but instead of being met with the outside of Spencer as she should of been she found herself floating in a black space. She turned around not sure what was happening. Was she dead?

"No, you're not dead, you're simply in your own subconscious," a voice said. Jocelyn whirled around to see an aqua transparent being identical to herself floating not five feet away. "I am the Source."

"No, that's not possible," Jocelyn said backing away.

"It is, everything my descendants told you is truth," It approached the girl taking her hand. "Let me show you."

Jocelyn felt like she was being pulled away from everything as a series of images played across her eyes starting back in colonial times and played up through the present, ending with the conversation just held between Chase Collins and It. When It let go of her she opened her eyes on nodded, it was real.

"So now you understand," It said looking her in the eye.

"Yes," Jocelyn nodded.

"I need you tell them what has conspired here," It said to her. "Now, they are in the swimming pool."

Jocelyn nodded to It and shut her eyes. When she opened them again she was were she was standing when It had possessed her. She contemplated running again but quickly changed her mind as she realized the It was inside of her, even if she ran, It would still be there. She turned on her heal and went back in toward the pool locker rooms and entrance. In her hurry to get in and find the boys she didn't notice the sign on the door she pushed through read "MEN" and upon turning the corner was met with the sight of a very naked blonde.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all, I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this. We're up to 26 now, with 1459 hits (WHOO!). Now if only there'd be a few more reviews to match that impressive number (_hint hint)_ that'd be awesome. It's starting to make me feel minorly unappreciated. I'd also like to thank Dunamess and Draco's Secret Lover for helping me with my ever growing writers block. Now then, as always, reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred but all is welcome. Thank You! 


	8. Chapter 7

**WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!**

Chapter 7

Jocelyn stood frozen, wide eyed at the sight before her. Reid stood in front of his locker hand still inside reaching for his Speedo. His first reaction was to wrap the nearest towel he could find around his waist, that was until he noticed her eyes roaming. This, combined with the still slightly shocked look on her face was priceless. And when an opportunity such as this presented itself after two weeks, how could he resist?

"You like what you see?" Reid asked turning to face her full on, striking a pose and giving her an eyebrow wiggle. "I know I do, that uniform just is just yummy."

"Huh?" Jocelyn sighed dazed, a small smile playing around her lips.. And then she snapped out of it and in an attempt to turn away ran straight into the wall causing her nose to begin bleeding.

"Ah, Reid Garwin, sex god," Reid smirked turning around to reach into his locker again when a towel snapped him in the backside. "What the hell?"

"Who's the bitch now, huh?" Tyler laughed, walking up to a stunned Reid not noticing Jocelyn crumpled on the floor holding her nose. "And since when are you a sex god?"

"Since 'horny' there came in and saw me," Reid laughed nodding in her direction.

"Dude, she's bleeding!" Tyler reached for his friends towel and knelt down to help her stop the flow. "What'd you do to her?"

Reid was yet again reaching for his swimsuit when Pogue came in slapping him on the shoulder. "What'd he do to who?"

"He did something to make Jo break her nose" Tyler said.

"Holy sh–! Hey, Caleb, get in here!" Pogue yelled out the door.

"Oh come on! It's only a flesh wound!" Reid exclaimed, forgetting about his naked state. "She'll be fine."

"What's going on? Caleb asked rounding the corner.

"He," Pogue said looking pointedly at Reid. "Broke her nose."

"Reid, one of these days, just you wait," Caleb warned putting his finger in the blondes face before kneeling in front of Jocelyn and Tyler who was still holding a towel to her nose. "Just suit up, you're already late as it is and you're delaying the rest of us."

Reid scowled in Caleb's direction before turning and facing his locker and fir the first actually succeeding and putting on his suit and sweats over it. Caleb took the towel from Jocelyn's face and tilted her head up to geta clear view of the damage before covering her nose with one hand. His eyes went black for all of a few seconds and when he removed his hand her nose was in it's original place.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she sat up straight wiping the left over blood off her face.

"Yes, thanks," Jocelyn said with a grin.

"Alright," Caleb smiled. "Might want to check what's on the door before you go running in again. Let's go guys."

All four of them turned to exit again when she called back to them. "Hey, wait!"

"Caleb said we're late and as he's king that means we have to go," Reid said sarcastically and was about to continue when she cut him off.

"It's about Chase," Jocelyn said calmly, she knew she had their attention. "He's here, and he's more powerful then ever. More over he still wants your powers and those of the Source. He's living on borrowed time and if he can gain those he'll be able to live longer."

Tyler raised his eyebrows, Reid crossed his arms and as there was no response from Caleb, Pogue spoke. "So wait a minute. Did you see him then?"

"Yes, I mean no, well It did, the Source I mean," Jocelyn said. "He was waiting, and basically told me, I mean It, why he was still there, everything. Basically, I'm just a messenger for It, It wanted you to know so you'll be on your guard."

"So, you've finally come to–" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Jocelyn nodded. "It showed me everything, that and it really doesn't matter what I want right? It chose me."

"I suppose that's true," Tyler smiled. "Listen come to Nicky's tonight, everyone's going to be there. Meet us with Marian, she'll give you details."

The three of them turned and walked out the door, Reid's eyes lingering on her for a moment. She too was about to turn and leave when a still stunned Caleb asked flatly, "He's really back?"

"Yeah," Jocelyn said. "So you might want to warn Sarah."

"Yeah," Caleb nodded before leaving as well.

* * *

Sarah was already waiting for Caleb by his car when he came out from swim practice. Her own face fell though when she saw his. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Caleb reciprocated the move putting his arms around her waist and lifting her slightly for a kiss. He knew he needed to tell her that Chase was back but the prospect that could mean losing her again frightened him. She was nice to everyone so if Chase came to her a different form or even worse as HIM again, it would not be good. He kissed her again before setting her down. "There's something you need to know."

Caleb preceded to tell Sarah everything, about the Source and Jocelyn to the conversation that took place between It and Chase. When he was done she had backed up against the car her head down.

"So what does this mean then?" she asked concerned.

"Only that we need to be careful," Caleb walked up to her putting his hand on her cheek. "I don't want to lose you again, or put you in a position where you'll get hurt."

Sarah considered what he was telling her. She could leave him now, stay away and simply be free, but she didn't want that. "No," said smiled, cupping his hand with her own and standing up against him. "I'm here, all the way," she kissed him.

* * *

Jocelyn attempted in vain to talk to and apologize to Marian and in the end just ended up standing nest to the taller girl in silence along with Zelmia outside their dormitory at six thirty. Marian was plainly giving Jocelyn the cold shoulder and Zel was lost in her iPod as per usual when Tyler and Reid pulled up to the curb.

"In the back," Tyler signaled to Reid.

"Oh, what?" Reid complained.

"In the back," Tyler repeated, watching Marian walk around to the passenger door. "You lost your front seat privileges."

Reid scoffed aw he opened the door and Marian climbed in and upon opening the back door was even further annoyed by the fact that both window seats were already taken and it didn't look like Zelmia was moving for him. He rolled his eyes as he climbed over her and into the middle seat. He looked from side to side, first at Zel who was already in her iPod induced meditative state and then over at Jocelyn who was keeping her eyes down .

"Can't even look me in the eye, eh horny?" Reid laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "I understand."

He didn't expect to get a reaction out of her but to his surprise did when she reached up and grabbed his hand. "Seriously? You'd think that with all this effort you're putting into making me angry you're the one who's horny. You said it yourself, those uniforms are just yummy, and I'm not even in uniform now so I imagine it's harder to control, am a right?"

Reid had no words, just a smile spreading over his face. "You are absolutely right, I must have you!" he said sarcastically leaning over her but pulling back just as his lips were mere millimeters from hers. "Unfortunately, YOU are just not yummy enough," he laughed, turning to face forward again, but every so often found himself glancing to his side. She'd stood up for herself, it was new, he liked it.

* * *

Pogue sat opposite of Kate at Nicky's, they were the first ones there. Kate was yammering on about something or other but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. She didn't know anything, and when she'd been trying to figure out why she'd suddenly become so sick last fall he'd lied and said it was something else. He knew she had a right to know, especially if they were in this relationship one hundred percent. Part of him wanted to take her aside and tell her everything but they'd been fighting lately, more so than usual, and the every growing distance between them had started a sort of jealousy game they now played to grab the others attention. He snapped out of his thoughts though the moment the annoying sound that was Reid's voice cut into his thoughts. He took a quick glance at Kate who was eyeing someone across the room before getting up and walking over to Reid who had already commandeered a pool table.

He greeted Tyler, Marian and Jocelyn as he passed them on the way to the table Reid and the other girl, Jocelyn's roommate, were setting up for a game. He looked her up and down quickly, she was tall, gorgeous skin, and wore a halter dress with jeans that accentuated all the right curves. He looked back to see if Kate was watching but instead found an empty chair where she had been. Looking around the tavern he spotted her flirting with a tall red headed gentlemen at the bar. His eyes narrowed, the game had begun. He turned to face the other girl. "So, you play much?"

Zelmia raised an eyebrow at the obvious move Pogue had just made on her and after a quick glance over at where Kate was standing looked back at him. "As often as I can," she said leaning over the table to break.

Meanwhile, another two ladies had also come over the table, Kira and Cassie. Kira had had her eye on Caleb for years now but had never succeeded so she remained in her pointlessly physical relationship with Aaron. Cassie on the other hand, wanted Reid and she knew just how to get him, so long as the klutz he'd danced with at Pogue's party wasn't around anyway. She'd seen the way he looked at her and knew that look all to well, even if he didn't realize it yet. She'd worn a short hip hugging flippy skirt and a white tank top that cut off just above her belly button. "Hey Reid," she said in her seductive voice, running her hand down his arm. "Is there room for one more?"

"Sure," Reid said uncertainly, but handed her a cue all the same. He looked at her as she thrust herself into him when she leaned in for the shot. She was good, but not what he wanted. She'd be good for one thing and one thing only, but not if he could help it. His eyes wandered over to the table where Jocelyn was sitting with Tyler, Marian and a recently arrived Caleb and Sarah. She really did look good tonight, her hair was down and curled framing her face. She never dressed to look got he noticed, but whatever she seemed to wear always suited her. He was considering leaving the game when she looked straight at back him. In his surprise he did the first thing that came to mind so as not to give her ideas, grabbed Cassie around the waist and crushed his lips onto hers.

"Whoa there stud," Cassie said when they parted. "If you wanted it all you needed to do was ask."

"Yeah," Reid said, glancing over at Jocelyn again. "I'll be right back," he said winking at her before walking in the direction he'd seen Jocelyn go in. He didn't notice Cassie roll her eyes when he left, nor did he know where he was going. He'd lost sight of Jocelyn when she went through the crowded dance floor and was no where to be seen when he came out on the other side. He was just about to turn around when a large crash to his right told him exactly where she was. When her rounded to corner to a quieter part of the bar he saw her picking herself up off the floor, a stack of chairs knocked over next to her. He was planning on asking her if she was okay but as usual, it didn't come out that way. "Jeez, taking out your frustration over Cassie and I on the chairs I see, tsk tsk."

"Oh yes, my frustration. Who's following who around here?" Jocelyn said squinting her eyes at him. "I don't believe I told you where I was going, or invited you."

"You didn't need to, that look across the room told me everything," Reid said inching towards her, causing her to back up until she was against the wall. She looked around the deserted area.

"You mean the one where I looked in your direction and your eyes were already glued to me?" Jocelyn laughed nervously, taking note of the fact the he was now within five inches of her with one hand on the wall next to her shoulder the other playing with her hair. He towered above her as per usual and she had to lift look up to see his face now. His eyes bore into hers.

"Yeah, that's the one," he said, his voice softer this time as he bent down closer to her face eyeing her mouth close to his. She started to move her lips as thought say something when instead he caught them with his own.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey y'all, I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. Dunamess, kEs-2717, HyperSquishy, Draco's Secret Lover, Daydream1, Stranded, and gordongirl18from last chapter). If only there'd be a few more reviews hint, hint, that'd be awesome. I'd also like to thank Dunamess and Draco's Secret Lover for helping me with my ever growing writers block. Also, I'm considering posting a more mature version of this fic on if you'd like to read it let me know, my decision is based on what you, the reader would like to see! Now then, as always, reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred but all is welcome. Thank You! 


	9. Chapter 8

WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD! 

Chapter 8

Jocelyn was mentally kicking herself for letting her first kiss be stolen from her, and even more so for letting the thief be a guy who was completely arrogant, rude, disrespectful, not a boyfriend and had, not five minutes ago, been kissing another girl. And yet she didn't try and stop him, more over she even gave him a green light by cupping either side of his face keeping him where he was.

Feeling her draw him closer to her, Reid wrapped his arms around her small waist crushing her body to his and opening his mouth to her deepening the kiss. Of course, given that he had pulled her as close to him as possible it also meant giving himself a minor backache from the bend to reach her. Even on her tippy toes she still barely reached his shoulder in height. He brought his hand to the back her head just as her arms snaked around his neck. He was about to lift her when she broke away and pushed herself back against the wall.

"I can't do this," Jocelyn said, her eyes looking towards the floor.

"What? Why not?" Reid asked, confused. He reached for her again but she dodged his arms by moving to the side and around. "We were doing just fine a second ago, what happened?"

"I'm not her, I'm not THAT kind of girl," Jocelyn exclaimed.

"What kind of girl?" Reid asked, this was frustrating him.

"THAT girl, the type of girl Cassie is," Jocelyn stated. "You know Cassie. The girl you were kissing at the pool table," she sighed. "In addition, you're mean to me! Everything you say to me is cruel, I can't date someone like that."

"Who says I'm mean to my girlfriends?" Reid scoffed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ha! What girlfriends?" Jocelyn replied sarcastically. "I know what you do with girls. You do them and drop them. And as for me I refuse to be one of them, you see I'm a girlfriend girl, I–"

"Oh you are, are you?" Reid said, his voice rising. "And how would you know when you've never been anyone's girlfriend, huh?"

"That's what I mean," Jocelyn replied calmly before leaving him standing in the hallway. Reid watched her walk away, considering what she said. He knew she was right, he didn't have girlfriends, never had. He leaned back against the wall contemplating everything that had just taken place, everything about her. She was innocent, bookish, smart. Everything every girl he'd ever been with wasn't. He looked over at the table where she was talking with Sarah and Caleb.

"She's not good for you," Cassie said, walking in front of him, putting her hand on his chest.

"And what makes you say that?" Reid said, raising an eyebrow.

"She'll never give you what I can," Cassie ran her hand down his stomach to loop her fingers into his belt. He could feel his body responding as she continued to push herself up against him.

"And what to you have to offer," Reid asked, glancing over at Jocelyn's table again.

"Me," Cassie said, pressing her lips to his for the second time that evening. When she pulled away she looked at him seductively. "My car's in the parking lot."

Reid weighed his options and what it would do to his chances with Jocelyn if he followed Cassie out to the parking lot where he was sure pleasurable acts awaited him. If he did this it would only prove to her that he was exactly what she had called him. If he didn't, he had a chance. However, after glancing at Jocelyn again, he looked back at Cassie who was biting her lip like they were already outside. He needed a release, she'd be a fine substitute. He took one last glance at Jocelyn, before wrapping his arm around Cassie's waist and letting her lead him out to her car.

* * *

Jocelyn had watched Cassie approach Reid. She also watched as Cassie had kissed and felt him up shortly before leading him outside. Her face had fallen the moment she'd seen him take her waist and follow her out, even with all the pleasant conversation with Sarah. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but caught herself before they fell. She turned back to face Caleb and Sarah but knew she couldn't keep up the happy facade for much longer. 

"Hey Caleb, do you think you could give me a ride back to the dorms? It's starting to get a little too crowded in here," Jocelyn asked, putting on her uncomfortable face.

"Oh, are you sure you want to go?" Sarah asked with a smile. "The night's just getting started."

"Well, it's not a problem babe," Caleb said, looking from Sarah to Jocelyn and back. "I'll take her and meet you right back here."

"Okay," Sarah nodded. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Jo. Don't forget, we have to study for out AP Bio midterm," she said leaning over to give Jocelyn a hug.

"I won't," Jocelyn said, with a smile before following Caleb out the door to his Mustang. She tried her hardest not to look over towards Cassie's car but as she was climbing in, she couldn't resist. The windows were already fogged up and it was rocking slightly. She could feel the tears welling up again and this time couldn't hide them from the ever watchful Caleb.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. When she didn't answer though he followed her gaze to the green Subaru that belonged to Cassie Higgins and he instantly understood. "Is he really worth it to you?"

The question hit her like a missile. "Yes, he is," Jocelyn sighed as she slid into the seat, her eyes still glued to the car. 'He is,' she thought again to herself.

"So, tell him," Caleb said. There was no conversation after that. He started the car and drove her to the dorms. "See you tomorrow Jo. And like I said, just tell him the truth. He is capable of being nice. Why don't you come to breakfast with us? Besides we need to talk about the Chase situation."

"Alright," Jocelyn replied, grinning a sorrowful grin. "Thanks Caleb," she stepped out of the car but instead of walking up the steps slipped on the ice and her face barely missed the first step. "I'm okay," Jocelyn said, laughing at Caleb who had leapt out of the car.

"Okay," Caleb smiled before climbing back into the car and heading back to Nicky's. His advice still lingered in the front of her mind, _tell him.

* * *

_

Kate and Pogue continued to play their game the rest of the night, her hanging on the red head and Pogue cuddling with Zelmia. He felt a little bad because he knew he was only using her to get to Kate. Then she got one up on him when he saw her kiss the bastard from across the room. This was the farthest it had ever gone, and it was too far. He turned back to Zelmia and spoke. "Tonight has been really fun. Do you think I could take you out some night, just the two of us?"

"Uh, wow," Zel had hardly any words. Pogue was cute but he was with Kate and she wasn't about to be the 'other woman' no matter how much she didn't like the girl. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Pogue asked. "Kate and I are through, you're awesome and we have fun together."

"You're really through with her? You guys have been together for so long," Zel questioned.

"Yes, I'm really through with her," Pogue nearly choked on the last works but knew they were true. Why not deny himself?

"Well, I don't see why not then," Zel replied smiling. But all at the same time she couldn't help getting the feeling that while it would be fun and great, it wouldn't last.

* * *

Marian and Tyler had moved onto the dance floor shortly after Jocelyn had disappeared. Marian hadn't spoken to her all night but knew that would change be tomorrow morning. She had been apologizing all night after all, plus their friendship had endured much worse. However, for now she would enjoy the moment. She and Tyler had been playing a game of a million questions all night getting to know each other. 

"I can't believe you guys did that to your poor counselor," Marian laughed as they whirled around.

"It's the honest truth," Tyler smiled at her. "Okay, okay, lets get down to the personal stuff. Best kisser."

"Hmm, I'm going to have to think about that," Marian smiled pressing her lips to his. They stayed this way for a few minutes. Her hand on his shoulders, his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss only to answer. "You."

"Good answer," He said, capturing her lips again.

* * *

Jocelyn was early. Caleb had said to meet in the dining hall at seven but she was the first one there at six forty-five. She hadn't been there more then five minutes when someone sat down across from her. 

"Hey, you disappeared last night," Reid's voice came from the other side of her book.

"Not as early as you," Jocelyn said turning the page. "I saw you go out with Cassie."

"Oh shit," Reid pressed his eyes closed. She had seen it. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say," Jocelyn said, snapping her book shut. "You did what you do, it's not that big of a deal."

"No, it is," Reid looked up at her. "I genuinely like you, for you, not for – – that. And you made it clear what you needed to see in order to believe I'm capable of being in a monogamous relationship and I didn't show it to you."

"Everything you just said told me what I needed to hear," Jocelyn said softly, reaching for his hand.

"Seriously," Reid asked, surprised taking her smaller hand in his.

"Seriously," Jocelyn smiled. "But it's not going to be easy. I don't trust you yet."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey y'all, I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. Daydream1, Dunamess, Stranded, RedRogue, kEs-1217, HyperSquishy, Draco's Secret Lover, gordongirl18, and Angelique-du-Coudrey1 from last chapter). If only there'd be a few more reviews (hint, hint) that'd be awesome. Also, I will be raising the rating on this to M/NC-17 eventually so please let me know now if you may be uncomfortable with this so I can figure an alternative means to keep it going for you aside from a simple warning at the beginning of the chapter. Now then, as always, reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred but all is welcome. Thank You! P.S. Fooly Cooly (FLCL) is the SHIZ! 


	10. Chapter 9

_Quick note: I couldn't seem to get the ball rolling when I had Cassie come back at the end of last chapter so I edited that last line out. However, it's likely she will still pop up now and then._

WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD! (But not enough for an M, so rating is not changing just yet.)

* * *

Chapter 9

Three weeks after the decisive breakfast no one had seen hide nor hair of Chase yet. Pogue had broken the two year relationship off with Kate later that same day and two days after had taken Zelmia on their first date. Since then, the two had practically been inseparable to the point that Zel had even started staying at his apartment on weekends. Jocelyn was worried that they were moving too fast but then again she also had come to realize that that could have been stemming from envy of their happiness.

She and Reid had started out just as happy, going out to movies and simply spending time together. He still made fun of her though she inadvertently got her revenge when she'd trip or do something else accident related and take him down with her. So far, her favorite had been the time when she'd found herself with an inkling for some nachos and upon returning from the concession stand had tripped over the floor lights that served as a guideline out and the freshly heated cheese had ended up in Reid's eye, among other places. But with the bad came the good. She'd been pleasantly surprised when she discovered he was quite the expert in the area of cuddling. Of course, this had been where things might've taken a turn for worst, or so she suspected.

They'd been on their seventh date when it happened. It had only been the two of them in Reid's room watching a movie, when things had gone a little too far for Jocelyn's liking. They had been laying on Reid's bed, more focused on one another rather then the movie. It had started simply with Jocelyn in Reid's arms sitting against his pillows but had slowly shifted to where Reid was on top of her. Jocelyn certainly wasn't opposed to horizontal making out and so on, but she knew her limits. She wasn't ready for that next big step and she thought she'd made that clear to her boyfriend of a week and a half.

The topic of sex had come up during their third date and just as she knew of his experience, he knew of her inexperience in the field. Jocelyn hadn't said that nothing would ever happen between them there, in fact, she was entirely open to having Reid be her first there too. She'd simply said that now was not the time and when it was she'd know and she'd be prepared. That date had definitely not been the time.

Jocelyn hadn't panicked when he'd reached down and started unbuckling her belt and the button on her jeans. In fact she thought she'd handled herself quite well when she grabbed his hand, pulled it up and told him that it was too soon. Apparently he hadn't handled it as well as she thought because ever since then he'd been avoiding her.

Now, here it was, a week and a half later, and she hadn't even been able to vent about it to anyone. Zelmia was never around anymore, Sarah was always too busy studying, Marian seemed so absorbed and happy with Tyler that she didn't want to dump her sob story on her and Kate had apparently become invisible. She'd called out to It once, but never having been in such a mortal relationship had no advice to give. She'd started buried herself in her own studies again to the point where she wasn't sleeping, mostly because if she slept she'd go to sleep thinking of Reid, and how much she missed him. It finally got to the point where she couldn't even focus in classes and decided to skip for the first time in her life to take a much needed nap.

* * *

Marian and Tyler had been spending more and more time together since that night at Nicky's. They would do everything together, from studying to napping. They had even taking to holding hands and doing all things couples were supposed to do and yet the subject as to what they were had never come up. The were sitting together at lunch when Pogue and Zelmia approached them.

"Hey cuties," Zelmia greeted, sitting down next to Marian.

"When's the wedding?" Pogue asked nudging Tyler in the ribs. Tyler smiled and was about to respond but was cut off by Marian whose statement made his face fall so fast it could have broken the sound barrier.

"Oh, we're not dating," Marian said, putting a spoonful of pudding in her mouth, blushing.

Zelmia glanced at Pogue and back to Marian. "Since when?"

"Since always," Marian looked at Tyler smiling. He didn't return it and making some excuse about having to study, got up and left. "Whoa, what was that about? I mean it's the truth, we're not."

Zelmia rolled her eyes and decided to let Pogue be Capt. Obvious. "Dude, don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Marian asked, clueless. Well, not entirely clueless, she had acknowledged her crush on him some time ago but was worried that her affections would not be returned if she approached the subject of dating.

"He's totally into you," Pogue said matter-of-factly. "I mean think about it, all he ever does is spend time with you. You're the only girl he kisses and when he's not with you he's babbling on and on about what he thinks you might be doing at that moment. It's kinda pathetic actually."

"He does?" Marian asked a smile spreading across her face. "I wasn't sure –,"

"Wow, you're worse then Jo," Zel laughed. She turned to see Marian staring at her. "Well, are you going to go get him or not?"

Marian didn't even answer. She grabbed her backpack and dashed out the door in the direction of the library hoping to find Tyler there. Unfortunately, he wasn't, so she went to the next best place, his dorm. Again, she was wrong, though she did find Reid in there who said he'd gone to the pool. She was about to ask him why he wasn't with Jocelyn but changed her mind as she ran out of the dorms and back to the main building. Indeed, upon walking into the humid room that held the pool she spotted him. He was the only one swimming laps. She walked down the bleachers to the end of the lane he was in, hoping he'd see her on a turn. He did, though it resulted in her getting splashed and thoroughly soaked. When Tyler re-emerged from underneath the water he was met with the sight of Marian sitting on the deck, dripping wet and laughing.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked, mildly confused as to why she was there and trying to stifle his own laugh.

"Yes, yes," Marian laughed. "More then you know. I must be pretty thick, huh?"

"No," Tyler said, still curious as to why she was sitting there.

"I mean, it was pretty obvious," Marian smiled at him through strands of hair as she removed her socks and shoes and moved to sit so her legs were in the water. "It was you and me and nobody else, so I guess that would make you my boyfriend wouldn't it?"

"I would say so, yes," Tyler said, playing with her legs and smile spreading across his face as he reached up to pull her to him for small peck on the lips.

"So, you're my boyfriend," Marian said, before bringing her lips to his again.

"Yes," Tyler breathed. "Until you say stop."

Marian smiled as she let herself slide into the pool and wrapped her arms around his neck.. "I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"That's good," Tyler smiled kissing his girlfriend again.

* * *

It was a little past three o'clock when Jocelyn woke up. She debated rolling over and going back to sleep but upon looking at the clock decided against that. She sat up and was about to climb out of bed when she noticed a sizable bug crawling across her comforter. She was tempted to swat it off when something sparked in her head.

"Chase," she said, tilting her head to the side as he shifted into his human form.

"Congratulations," Chase smirked, pulling her desk chair towards himself and sat. "They're were specific weren't they?"

"That, and you always were a creeper," Jocelyn said, pulling herself up to sit cross legged. "Besides, It does keep me alert to you."

"Does It?" Chase said, perking up. "So why don't It come out and speak to me its self like before? Huh? COME OUT PLAY!"

"You yell like you expect It to come like a dog," Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "It's more of a cat, but if you ask nicely maybe I can convince It to come say 'hello' to you."

"Yeah, I could do that," Chase said, faking a thoughtful look on his face before his eyes went black. "Or, I could do this," he said, lifting Jocelyn off her bed and holding her against the wall next to her. She barely had time to acknowledge what was happening before he was in her face saying something or other and It was in her head telling her to stay aware and taking control.

Chase smiled as the tell tale change began in the girl. However, he was shocked to see that it didn't complete its self. No matter, It was the one in control. "I told you I'd find you," It said, pushing him back and allowing It's self to float to the ground.

"Well, that was over a month ago," Chase said, his lip curling as he picked himself up. "I'm getting impatient!" He yelled back, throwing a ball of energy towards It. The Source was powerful and Jocelyn could see it. In the mirror she saw her body and how it looked when It was in control, the markings covered her body and her eyes were consumed by the light aqua glow, hair floating with the power coursing out of her. Jocelyn also saw the ball of energy flying towards her body and wanted to scream when instead it stopped in mid air. A glance in the mirror told Jocelyn It had taken control of the energy. The aqua glow in It's eyes had become barely visible at the corners, the rest had turned navy blue as she sent it back to him in waves taking off layers of his exposed skin until there was no more energy left to send. Unluckily, as he stood up he healed before their eyes. "Is that all you've got?"

"You want a fight, and believe me, you'll get one," It said coldly. "But not now."

"Then when?" He said, towering over Jocelyn's possessed body. It shut It's eyes again, pondering a time a place.

"Today is January twenty-seventh," It opened It's eyes again. "Their spring break begins March nineteenth. Sometime that week we will come to you at the Danvers' colonial. I'm sure you can find someway to occupy yourself until then," It turned to follow him to the window.

"Yes, I'm sure I can," Chase said, a smile played around his lips as he shift back into a bug and crawled out into the could. '_I'm sure I can._'

* * *

Jocelyn still didn't know what to think about what had just taken place as she tried to pick up the mess left by the Source's display of power. She finally gave up and threw out all the items that couldn't be fixed and left for the bathroom. She had planned on taking a shower but the sound of someone puking in the stall distracted her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jocelyn asked. She was about to knock on the stall when she heard a flush and the door opened.

"Oh, hey," Kate said, wiping her mouth. "Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Jocelyn said, concern written all over her face. "And yourself?"

"Fine," Kate replied, trying to smile. Her face fell fast though. "I'm not okay."

"I could tell," Jocelyn set down her caddy and went to stand next to her neighbor. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's a lot of things," Kate shook her head.

"I've got time," Jocelyn smiled. "We probably shouldn't stay here though if this is going where I think it is."

"Yeah," Kate grinned as the two walked out and down the hall to Kate and Sarah's room. Upon arriving though she broke. "I don't understand what happened. I mean, one minute we were fine. Sure a little flirt game being played but when he chose your roomie, I don't know. It seemed like the thing to do at the time but when I tried to explain the kiss he wouldn't even let me get a word out. And then, two days later and he's already with HER, I don't know what to do. I thought he was it, he was going to be the one I was with forever. Apparently not. And now I'm sick and –, Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn had been paying attention but something on Kate's calender had caught her eye and she began to wonder. "I hear you. When was your last period though?" Jocelyn turned to ask the golden skinned beauty.

"I should've been a couple weeks ago. Why?" Kate asked, and then it hit her. "Oh no, that can't be it. No, no."

Jocelyn didn't need to say anything as Kate slowly realized why she was throwing up. Instead she went and sat next to her and wrapped her arms around the shocked girl. "We should find out for sure. The infirmary's still open, if you want to go now."

Kate only nodded and in a zombie-like trance moved to get her coat and leave, Jocelyn behind her. Several thoughts were crossing both of their minds. Jocelyn's mainly being of worry and concern for the girl who had, more or less, been cast off by all the sons. Kate's were questioning how they had let it happen, what she was going to do, how she was going to tell him, whether or not he'd believe her. These stayed in her head as she went into the restroom, came out and watched the small test as the strip turned blue confirming everything. She was pregnant, she's going to be a mother and Pogue a father.

Kate was contemplating going straight to the pool and telling Pogue when she spotted him across the quad. She was about to call out to him when she saw Zelmia jump into his arms. They were happy, she was alone. Being pregnant would change nothing. She walked away leaving Jocelyn to stare back and forth between the two. Jocelyn could also sense that It knew as well. She looked at her watch and turned toward the front gate, heading into town.

* * *

Reid had been sitting in his room since school had gotten out. Caleb had asked him to bring Jocelyn and come out with he and Sarah, Tyler and Marian and Pogue and Zelmia. He had declined though, stating homework as a reason. Finally, he decided he needed to get out of the dark room and left campus for a decent cup of coffee.

As he entered the small shop and wandered towards the back looking for a table, a familiar laugh caught his ear. It didn't take long to locate the laugh's owner who was not sitting alone. No, indeed, Jocelyn was accompanied by a man who looked to be nineteen with light reddish brown hair and in similar dress to himself. '_He's making her laugh, he's not allowed to make her laugh,'_ Reid thought to himself, jealousy rapidly growing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all, I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. RedRogue, Angelique-du-Coudray1, HyperSquishy, Dunamess, kEs-1217, gordongirl18, legolover, daydream, Draco's Secret Lover and switchbat from last chapter). If only there'd be a few more reviews _(hint, hint)_ that'd be awesome. I'm starting to worry again that the OC's are becoming Mary-Sue's, so please let me know if they look that way to you. Now then, as always, reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred but all is welcome. Thank You! 


	11. Chapter 10

Mini-Disclaimer: I do not own Jakob and Morgan, they belong to switchbat.

Chapter 10

* * *

Reid begin many actions, including Using and leaving, before finally settling on one. He walked into the cosy little booth where the two were seated and before either could react leaned down and captured Jocelyn's lips with his own.

"I know you're not ready," he said, his voice low. "I'm sorry I tried to go there and I'm sorry I've been distant, okay?" he said before turning to leave. 'Three, two, one."

"Reid," Jocelyn called. He turned on his heal making sure to not to show emotion in his features. Both she and the mysterious guy were watching him as she stood up and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his waist and standing on top toe to kiss him. She missed by a few inches though, getting his neck instead. "It's okay."

Reid contemplated reciprocating but decided against it. "So, who's this?" he asked nodding towards the guy. He begin to worry when she smiled but that quickly changed when she spoke.

"Reid, this is Jakob," she smiled, pulling him closer to her again. "He and Morgan who's behind you are my cousins. I called them on my way here."

"Cousins," he repeated turning to see a girl with a darker version of the reddish brown hair standing behind him.

"Yes, cousins," Jocelyn smiled. He was about to ask again when Morgan spoke.

"Well, as fun as this was, I think we're going to go," Morgan said, pulling Jocelyn away from Reid to give her a hug. "We'll come by your dorm later this week though."

"We promise," Jakob chuckled pulling her into a bear hug. "And hey, it's nice to meet you too," he said offering his hand to Reid.

"Yeah, you too," Reid said, looking down at him. The both watched them leave before he turned to face his eager girlfriend. "So I guess everyone in your family's short."

"Shut up," Jocelyn laughed slapping him playfully on the arm. She stood up on the chair to try and reach his height for a kiss but as always knocked the chair over and fell as usual. She wasn't as lucky to take Reid down with her this time.

"You okay there clumsy?" Reid asked walking around the table to take a sip of her mocha.

"I'm good,"Jocelyn said, popping up on the other side trying to straighten herself out.

* * *

In the back of Jocelyn's mind, the Source was pondering the turn in events. The Parry line was well preserved inside the eighteen year old girl's womb, but what of the others? It had sensed the sinister scheme already forming in young Chase's mind, to go after them separately as he had in the beginning, or if he couldn't reach them, use those they care for against them. Tyler would be one of the easiest, of course. In such a state of bliss as he and his mate were, they are sure to be vulnerable. Caleb and Sarah were well aware of the danger at hand and though they kept their eyes open and their ears alert, nothing could stop Chase if he wanted to take her again.

It wasn't so worried about Reid, seeing as Jocelyn had automatic insurance as It's vessel. However, if he were to catch wind that Kate was pregnant, it would make things very dangerous for her. Pogue needed to know, be prepared, just in case either of the women in his life were to be put in jeopardy. Unfortunately, this was not It's place to inform him of his predicament.

Frustration and worry flooded through It. Another meeting needed to take place, soon.

* * *

Kate was asleep when Sarah returned to her dorm, or so she thought until a sniffle told her otherwise. She approached her roommate's bed, not sure what was wrong, but prepared for anything. "Hey, you ok?" she asked softly putting a hand on Kate's shoulder.

Upon feeling Sarah's hand, Kate immediately wiped away her tears and tried to put on a smile. She sat up and turned to face the blonde, debating whether or not to tell her the truth. It made sense to, just in case, but all the same she was fairly apprehensive. "Um, I don't know," she spoke, her voice still a little unsteady.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sarah asked, offering a sympathetic smile.

"Sure," Kate gulped, making her decision. "But please, you have to promise me you won't tell."

"Of course," Sarah said, beginning to worry.

"I'm still not sure when and how it happened," Kate begin. "We were ALWAYS safe, but apparently not safe enough."

"Whoa," Sarah said. "Are you saying?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded, glancing away and back. "I'm, – I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant, wow," Sarah repeated, trying not to show her shock. "Did you tell him?"

"No, and I'm really not sure if I'm going to," Kate hung her head. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep this baby. I mean there's so much it could ruin. I have college, he has college."

"Well, yeah," Sarah said, trying to take it all in. "Plus, what about your parents?"

"I haven't even thought about them," Kate shook her head before looking back at the blonde. "They might be ok with it," Kate said, trying to reassure herself. "I don't know what to do, I haven't even gotten used to the idea," Kate exclaimed, touching her abdomen.

"Well, whatever you choose," Sarah put her arm around the girls shoulders. "I'm here for you."

* * *

After hearing Kate's confession, Sarah mentioned something about returning a book to the library and seeing if the had any on pregnancy before she left, dialing Caleb's number as she walked out the door. At least one of the sons needed to know so they could look out for her.

When she arrived at the library Caleb was already waiting for her. "So, what was so urgent that I couldn't meet you at your dorm?"

"Kate's pregnant," Sarah said.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey y'all, first off I'd like to thank the readers for 3204 hits and 60 reviews. Much love to you all. I think it's time to acknowledge the people have this on alert too, Angelique-du-Coudray1, Dean's Leather Jacket, Draco's Secret Lover, Dunamess, HyperSquishy, Padfoot's love, RedRogue, SC0RCHiNG TEARZ, Snowlyn, Stranded, ZELNIA, arianna05, brrwsklly, demonickiwi, gordongirl18, kEs-2717, legolover and lostsoulsforever01. As always, I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. Dunamess, HyperSquishy, RedRogue, legolover, switchbat, daydream1, and Rotem from last chapter). **Reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred but all is welcome. Thank You!**

**QUICK POLL!**

A) If I were to write a "what if?" chapter to this, (here meaning what if, Cassie were Jo, Zel were Kate etc.) would you read it? Or should I just get on with the story?

YES or NO

B) Where would you like to see this go? I'm losing my mojo again here and am wondering what the readers are hoping for. If and idea is used all those who assisted in the creative aspect of this story will be credited. THANK YOU!


	12. Chapter 11

WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD! (When there's actually something worth an M (i.e. actual sex), I'll change it.)

Chapter 11

It didn't take long for people to get to the Danvers' mansion afterCaleb sent out a text message to everyone asking them to meet there at seven. Caleb and Sarah were obviously the first to arrive, followed by Tyler, Reid and Jocelyn. Last was Pogue who was visibly irritated and was the first to speak as he walked briskly into the room. "So, what's this about? Is it Chase?"

And uncomfortable glance passed between Sarah and Caleb before she spoke. "Have you talked to Kate lately?"

"No, why?" Pogue asked, concerned. "Should I have?"

"Well, we figured she'd have told you by now," Caleb sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Told me what?" Pogue stood up, uncrossing his arms. Jocelyn looked back and forth between the three when she felt the lull in consciousness that was the Source taking over.

"He doesn't know," It said calmly.

"Well, somebody had better tell me before –," Pogue started, his voice rising.

"She's pregnant," Sarah blurted out.

At that moment all the attention in the room seemed to shift to Pogue. Tyler and Reid glanced at each other and back at their friend. The atmosphere was tense as everyone watched a myriad of emotions wash over his face. Surprise, astonishment, anger, all were visible as he sat and put is head in his hands. When he lifted it though the only thing visible was calm and maybe a hint of happiness. It all faded though as new thoughts begin passing through his brain and out his mouth. "Why didn't she tell me? Did she tell you what she was going to do? IS SHE EVEN KEEPING IT?" he asked.

"She barely found herself," It spoke. "I do believe she has the full intention of carrying it to term. However, the conception of this child is not what we need to worry about, rather than what it could mean if Chase were to discover it's existence."

"If he did," Caleb looked from It to Pogue. "It would be disastrous. You saw what he was capable of doing before and had no issue going after her when she wasn't...pregnant. I think, it would be best, if you told her."

"Wait a minute, you can't mean," Pogue said. "It almost seems better for her not to know. That way, if she remains far away from me, Chase won't go after her. For all he knows it could be bar guy's kid she's carrying."

"Yeah, but we all know he's sneakier than that," Tyler spoke up. "I mean, he took Sarah when she was standing right next to Reid and I."

"None of that matter's right now," Reid spoke up suddenly. He'd had his head down ever since hearing the word 'pregnant' and apparently had just gotten over his own state of shock. "If Chase does discover that the kid she's incubating is Pogue's he's gonna use that against all of us. Maybe, if someone had payed attention in sex ed and shelled some cash out for a pack of condoms, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"HEY!," Pogue stood up again, looking the blonde straight in the eyes."We were ALWAYS safe. I'm surprised I'm even the one in this predicament here. How many girls have you done on a whim? For all you know, YOU could have a kid out there and not even know about it."

"Stop it," the Source said, calmly. "Believe me as shocking as this is, you, Mr. Parry are the first one of your group to reproduce. IF Mr. Garwin had, I'd have felt it. This is what you're going to do," It looked pointedly at Pogue. "You are going to talk to her, you're going to tell her the truth. You're bound to her for life through this child and she needs to know what to expect from it."

The room was silent and the only response was a nod from Pogue as he sunk back into the chair. "Good. Now then, Chase has been growing impatient with us so,–"

"Impatient?" Reid said, his temper flaring. "If he's so impatient why doesn't he just come after us separately, like he did last time?"

"There's no telling what he'll do between now and March nineteenth," It replied, looking over at him. "But until then we ALL need to keep our guard up for him. He's a nefarious creature who'll go to any length to get what he wants."

"March nineteenth," Tyler leaned back against the cushion. "But that's our spring break."

"Exactly," Caleb said, realizing what was planned. "It's perfect for confronting him. There wouldn't be anyone around so if he chooses to attempt a surprise attack no one will find out."

"So, until then, simply be aware," It spoke. "Sarah, I know you've done this so you know the signs. You should keep an eye on your Marian though Mr. Simms."

"And what about you? I mean, Jo?" Reid asked. He was still getting used to the fact that though it was her body, it wasn't his girlfriend he was talking to.

"Ah, well, even with me, she needs to be able to defend herself in the event I cannot manifest in time," It said cooly. "I'll allow her use of some of my most basic abilities as well as suppress her, clumsiness. That's been bothersome from the beginning. Well, if that is all, I think we can all go now."

No one spoke, but simply filed out of the room. Jocelyn could feel the Source trying to nudge her back into her body but after having watched the conversation unfold before her wasn't sure she was ready to return. Relief had flooded through her when she'd heard It say Reid hadn't fathered any children, but the idea that he could be so careless worried her. What if he had contracted something else? She felt the nudge again and reluctantly shut her eyes and returned to her natural state. Nobody noticed the beetle sitting on the window ledge.

* * *

Pogue sped out of the driveway debating whether to turn towards home or the dorms. As he reached the fork in the road he made his choice and less then fifteen minutes later he was standing outside the dorms. He walked up the stairs three times before finally opening the door and turned back two more times before he reached Kate's. When it opened, his eyes went black instantly at the sight of Chase standing in the doorway.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Chase shook his head. "Not in front of an expectant lady."

"Chase, what are you doing here?" Pogue's eyes returned to normal.

"Oh nothing really, just spending time with my friend," Chase smirked.

"Hey, who's at the door?" a feminine voice came from inside.

"I do believe it's your ex," Chase smiled, pulling the door open to reveal a sweats clad Kate. Her face fell at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you," Pogue said, his voice clearly strained. "In private."

"Oh, I'm not so sure I'm comfortable leaving my best friend alone with the guy who broke her heart," Chase said, putting his arm around her pretending to be concerned.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Chase," Kate nodded leaning against the taller boy's side. Pogue shook his head, trying to resist the urge to disintegrate Chase then and there.

* * *

Up a floor, another sort of quarrel was taking place. Jocelyn had accompanied Reid up to his dorm with every intention of spending the night seeing as Tyler had gone to Marian's dorm. They'd been getting ready to crawl into bed for some much needed sleep when Reid went off on a tangent about the pregnancy again.

"I can't believe how stupid he was, getting Kate pregnant," Reid scoffed as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Is it really that hard to use a condom?"

"Oh God, not this again," Jocelyn muttered to herself as she walked out of the restroom. "Can you really stand there and say that? It's not like you've always been safe, I'm sure. Besides, Kate's on the pill, sometimes these things just happen."

"And how do you know that? You've never had sex, much less been on any sort of birth control," Reid shot back at her as he pulled on a pair of sweats over his boxers. "What gives you the right to judge?"

"I wasn't judging, I was just saying," Jocelyn stuttered, taken aback by his comment. It was true she'd never had sex, and the likeliness of it happening any time soon seemed to be shrinking by the second. However, she did know more then a thing or two about birth control seeing as she'd been on it for a couple of years now to help regulate her menstruation. "Even if a girl is on the pill, it's not one hundred percent affective. And neither is a condom.

Reid shook his head as he turned to look at the petit girl standing in the doorway. She was wearing one of his shirts that came down to the middle of her thighs. He walked the short distance to the doorway until they both stood in it, him looking down at her as she once again found herself with her back to the wall. He leaned down and kissed her, pressing his erection into her stomach. "Well, let me tell you something kitten, those things may not by one hundred percent, but I always am," he let his eyes flash black as he tried to pick her up only to have her dodge him and dash to the hallway door, opening it like she was going to leave. God, he hoped not.

"Reid, not even you can be one hundred percent," Jocelyn flashed him a playful smile. "But, just to be on the safe side, maybe you should get tested. I'm not giving myself to someone who's an STD-cesspool."

"Trust me babe, I'm not," Reid turned to face her yet again. "So why don't we just get into bed and see where the night takes us," he gave her a seductive look as he sat down and pet the spot on the bed next to him.

"No, Reid, I told you I'm not ready," Jocelyn said, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Well, how long are you planning on waiting?" Reid lay down, frustrated. "Until Caleb knocks Sarah up, or Tyler and Marian do the dirty? Or better yet, until Chase kills us all?"

"You're such a prick," Jocelyn rolled her eyes and walked into the hallway.

"Hey wait, come back," Reid jumped up and ran after her only to be hit with a wall of energy.

* * *

Cassie was just returning from Nicky's and attempting to unlock her door when raised voices around the corner caught her attention. Curious as she was, she leaned her head around the corner looking for the source. Just as she rounded it, she saw Reid's little girlfriend send a blue wave of something through his door. She pulled back as Jocelyn turned in her direction. What had she just seen?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok, first I'd like to give a shout out to RedRogue for giving me the best possible advice ever and secondly, I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. legolover, Draco's Secret Lover, Angelique-du-Coudray1, Rotem, RedRogue, summerlover1, XUnFoRgEtTaBlEbAbEX and switchbat from last chapter). **Reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred but all is welcome. Thank You!**


	13. Chapter 12

WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!

Chapter 12

While, unbeknownst to them, Cassie was mildly hyperventilating around the corner, Jocelyn had collapsed onto the floor completely drained and trying to figure out what had just happened. She looked through the door just as Reid was pushing himself up, trying to get all his surroundings together. She muttered a quick apology before pushing herself off the ground and running for the stairwell, leaving Reid stunned and confused. She ran down the stairs and upon reaching the third floor she collided with another body as the door swung open.

"Watch it!" both parties mumbled before realizing who the other was. "Oh hey Jo," Pogue said, his jaw was clenched. "Not staying with Reid after all?"

"No," she shook her head, still woozy from before. "You're not staying with Zel?"

"I, uh, wasn't here to see Zel," Pogue sat down on the top stair and looked up at her. "I came to see Kate."

"Oh," Jocelyn nodded, taking a seat next to him, trying to cover her legs with the bottom half of the shirt. "How'd that go?"

"It didn't," he growled. "Chase was with her. How did he even find out so fast?"

"He has his ways of sneaking around, I guess," Jocelyn said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok," Pogue got up and turned around, his face twisted with anger. "First, I get her pregnant and she doesn't tell me, I have to hear it from her roommate and my best friend for Christ's sakes! And then, I get here to talk to her about it, ya know, let her know I'm there for her one hundred percent, and she's with him! And now, I have to find a way not only to tell Kate the truth about all of us, but I have to tell Zel that she's pregnant! Ugh! When did things become so complicated?"

Jocelyn couldn't even begin to respond, so she simply sat there and tried to give him a reassuring smile until something came to her. This was the first time since becoming a puppet for It that she actually wanted It to be in control. "I don't know. I mean, this wasn't exactly my plan either, but it's happening so we just have to deal with the problems as they hit you," she motioned to herself before standing again. "You've just found out that Chase is basically going to be with Kate 24/7 and since there's nothing you can do about that right now, maybe you should tackle the next big thing. Tell Zel about Kate, knowing her she'll definitely be supportive, I think."

"Yeah," Pogue nodded, calming down slightly. "I'll do that tomorrow and maybe try and get Kate alone. See you in the morning Jo."

"See you," Jo said, as he walked down the stairs. She shut her eyes, part of her hoping that when she'd open them this would all be some sort of dream. When she did however she was faced with an empty stairwell.

* * *

Cassie waited until Jocelyn was out of sight before rounding the corner and walking tentatively towards Reid's door. When she leaned around the frame he was sitting hunched over with his head in his hands.

"Hey stud," Cassie leaned against the door frame.

"Jo?" Reid asked, looking up to face her. "Oh, hey Cassie. Just getting in?"

"Yeah," Cassie smiled and took his reply as an invitation. "I was just unlocking my door when I heard a loud crash this way. Two seconds later I saw Jocelyn bolting for the stairwell. Trouble in paradise?"

"No," Reid lied, trying to hide his frustration.

"Oh, come on now," Cassie climbed behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "It must be hard, having a girl who not only won't put out but abuses you."

"She doesn't abuse me," Reid pulled away and stood facing her. "What the fuck would make you think that?"

"Probably because the freak threw you across the room with some sort of blue…force field!" Cassie yelled. "What's that about, huh?!"

"Oh fuck," Reid said under his breathe as he pulled her off his bed and over to the door. "Listen, I don't know what you think you saw but that's not it."

"Oh isn't it?" Cassie asked. "Fine, you don't want to tell me, I'll find out the hard way then."

Reid was about to say something but by the time the words came to him she was already halfway down the hallway again. This was trouble and he knew it. He turned and shut the door and upon finding his phone dialed Caleb's number.

* * *

When Pogue got to Spencer the next morning Zelmia was already outside the dorms waiting for him. "Hey baby, you didn't call me like you said you would," she said, giving him a kiss.

"I know," he replied. "I just found something out last night, something big."

"At Caleb's?" Zel asked, wrapping her arm around his waist as the walked. "Don't tell me they're getting married. Or better yet, having a baby!"

"Um, that's kinda some of it, thou–," Pogue began.

"I was right?" Zelmia exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. "Which one is it, the baby or the married? Oh, why didn't they invite me too?"

"Well that's just the thing," Pogue said stopping in his tracks. "The news wasn't about them."

"Then who?" Zel asked, still smiling. "I know it's not Reid and Jo and I don't think Marian and Tyler have gone there yet so if it's not them then it'd have to be –," Zel stopped mid sentence as realization hit her. "You."

"Kate's pregnant," Pogue told her, his face pained. "It's mine."

"Are you sure, I mean, at the bar," Zel tried fruitlessly to put him out of it, but upon not being able to slumped down on the bench behind her. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Pogue squatted down in front of her. "I want to be involved, that's for sure. But I don't want this to be over."

"Neither do I but," Zel said looking away. "Are you sure she's even keeping it? Have you talked to her about this?"

"No," Pogue replied. "But I'm pretty sure she's keeping it, which means I need to take responsibility too."

"Okay," Zel nodded. "Then I'm here for you."

"Thank you," he hugged her.

* * *

Tyler reluctantly uncurled himself from Marian to hit the snooze button on the offending alarm clock. He rolled over onto his back the events of last night playing through his head. Pogue was going to be a dad and there was to be some sort of showdown between them and Chase, together. He hadn't been using as much since he was the only one left to ascend, but then again none of them had, except for Reid of course but even he had slowed down since this thing with Jocelyn. He noticed she had a calming effect on him. His mind wandered back to Chase though and what the Source had told him. Keep his eyes open not just for himself but for her. He rolled over to hug her body to his again only to see her corpse looking him dead in the eye.

* * *

"Ah!" Tyler woke up in a cold sweat.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" Marian's sleepy voice came from next to him. "Are you having a nightmare?"

Tyler looked over at the digital alarm clock next to the bed. It was only four in the morning; they still had three hours before they had to be up. He looked down into her hazel eyes and took the hand that rested on his chest in his own pulling her closer to him and kissing her. "Yeah, it was just a dream though."

"Mm, just a dream," Marian muttered in between breaths and kissing him. "You know, since we're up," she rolled over pulling herself on top of him.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "I mean, it's only been a few weeks."

"Yes, I'm sure," she captured his lips again with her own and was rolled over onto her back. They hoped her roommate wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Jocelyn was walking toward the dining hall and could see her friends sitting at their usual table through the windows. Caleb and Sarah were studying, Pogue and Zel giving each other knowing looks while trying to ignore the tension between them, an exceptionally chipper looking Tyler and Marian and a very tired looking Reid, poor thing. She was just about to go sit with them when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a broom closet.

"So hey, what's the deal with your little force fields buddy?" Cassie asked.

"My what?" Jocelyn asked, trying to play it cool.

"You blue force field thingy-ma-jiggers," Cassie repeated pushing the smaller girl back into a corner. "Like the one you used last night to knock Reid out, very not cool by the way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jocelyn said, starting to panic. She had a bad case of claustrophobia.

"Oh I think you do," Cassie said, putting her arms up on either side of her shoulders. "And you're gonna tell me what that's all about."

"No, I really can't," Jocelyn said starting to fidget in the shrinking space she was allotted. "Please, let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's –," Cassie begin when she too was thrown back and through the door blowing it right off its hinges. Upon recovering and with a small crowd forming around her she looked at the shaking girl in the corner. "What are you freak?" she stuttered.

* * *

While Cassie was taken to the infirmary, and Caleb stood in the back using ever so briefly to spin some alternative idea into their heads, Reid made a B-line through the crowd and into the closet when Jocelyn was still huddled.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her, unsure if she wanted to be touched.

"It happens when I'm feeling extreme emotions," she looked at him, her eyes wide. "Like last night when I was so angry with you and now, I just felt trapped. I can't control it."

********

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. Rotem, LunaTygerCat, kEs-2717, RedRogue, switchbat, Crickes, XUnFoRgEtTaBlEbAbEX, Draco's Secret Lover, Daydream1 and legolover from last chapter). Reviews are both wanted and appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred but all is welcome. Thank You!


	14. Chapter 13

WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!

Chapter 13

While Sarah and Reid took the still distraught Jocelyn back to the dorms, Caleb made his way over to the infirmary to try and do something about Cassie. As he walked his mind wandered back to the night at Putnam Barn. His father had willed him his power at his mother's request and he had defeated Chase, only he hadn't. As he thought back to the events, he begin to wonder if he should have called for Reid and Tyler to come to the barn when he'd seen Sarah floating weightlessly in the air. Perhaps if he had, Chase wouldn't be back, and they wouldn't be dealing with this now.

His face darkened when he thought about Chase holding the expectant Kate as an unaware hostage to keep all of them at bay. And the fact that the Source willed a small portion of It's power to Jocelyn and then didn't even teach her how to control it. It had made her a danger to herself and everyone around her and now he had to clean up the mess. Jocelyn had pulled on his arm before she was taken by Reid and Jo. Something very disturbing had entered his mind then, a memory from her. A fleeting glance down the left hall when she ran for the stairs, and a figure leaning against the wall. That's why Cassie had cornered the unsuspecting girl.

When he finally reached the infirmary he could see through the window that Cassie lay on the very same bed Kate had not too long ago. Marian was in the chair next to her and Tyler stood behind Marian. Cassie was stiff and seemed to flinch every time one of them moved, no one spoke. Caleb rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up again, the amount of energy it had taken to change the situation in everyone's mind had drained him and he wasn't sure he wanted to tire himself more by using on Cassie and Marian as well. He entered the room prepared to do what he needed to, to protect the covenant only to be pushed back out again by Tyler.

"What the –," Caleb exclaimed as the door snapped shut behind the younger boy.

"I don't think she knows," Tyler said quickly, cutting Caleb off. "The doc said she has a slight concussion from the blow and – what?"

"A concussion doesn't mean memory loss baby boy," Caleb rolled his eyes. "And besides, Marian needs to have her memory of events altered as well."

"Oh, come on," Tyler replied, looking though the window at his lover. "Does she really have to be shut out?"

"We can't risk exposure Tyler," Caleb said lowly as a nurse walked by. "You know that."

"It really doesn't seem that fair though," Tyler started to sound like he was mildly whining. "All of you guys, you, Reid, Pogue, all of your girlfriends know, why can't mine?"

"Sarah only knows because she went digging," Caleb said, getting defensive. "And Jocelyn was pulled into it without a choice. And none of Pogue's girlfriends know about it so I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it. It's not like you're going to be with her forever. You'll go to college and that'll be it."

"Oh, so, what're you saying then?" Tyler was taken aback. "That because she isn't figuring it out on her own she can't know? And if what you say is true then, why does Sarah get to know? Once you go to college you'll break up anyway."

"That's not –," Caleb sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?" Tyler tilted his head to the side, his eyes flashing black for a second.

"Okay," Caleb hung his head and looked back up as his angry friend. "I won't alter her mind, but if she gets hurt, it's on you. Are you prepared for that?"

"I can protect her just fine," Tyler replied. "So, what about Cassie?"

"First things first, we need to find out just how much she actually knows," Caleb pushed past Tyler and through the door once again.

* * *

Pogue and Zelmia had stood in the back of the crowd when they had all gathered around Cassie who was still in a pile on the floor. Zelmia could see Jo sitting in the corner over everyone's head. Part of her was worried about her roommate but mostly she was surprised the timid girl had the strength to knock Cassie down. 'Her little girl was all grown up and hurting people,' she laughed to herself as the thought came into her head.

"What's so funny?" Pogue turned from the crowd to look at her.

"Oh, it's just she's so tiny and –," Zelmia paused as a glazed look came over her eyes. Pogue turned, expecting to see Chase but instead saw the all the people crowded around getting the same look over their eyes and Caleb, eyes black as night. He turned back to face Zel, waiting for her eyes to return to their normal shade of brown. It wasn't long before they did. "What was I saying?"

"That you needed to get to class," Pogue handed her her books as he spotted Kate just joining the dispersing crowd, alone.

"Oh right," Zelmia shook her head, slightly confused. "I'll see you at lunch then babe?"

"Yeah," Pogue rushed, giving her a quick peck on the lips and he moved around her. Zelmia felt a stab of jealousy as she watched him approach his ex, but let it go as she turned to go to class. He was doing it for his child, not Kate.

* * *

Caleb sat down on the chair recently vacated by Marian as she had gone back out into the hall with Tyler, leaving him alone with Cassie. She really was skittish, but after being thrown through the door, who wouldn't be. He debated for a few minutes as to whether or not to just change her memory of events or try and talk to her about it first. His mind wandered back to Chase again as he sat next to the redhead, who, he noticed, hadn't once taken her eyes off of him. It was the same issue as with Kate, and Marian and everyone else. If he found out he could use Cassie to his advantage, and given the fact that she seemed to be on a never ending quest for Reid, it could make things even more dangerous. Caleb looked down at her again; her eyes were questioning and fearful. He sighed.

"Don't worry," Caleb stood up. "You're going to be fine. We'll talk later. Just do me a favor, and keep what you saw to yourself."

It wasn't until after he was gone and had taken Tyler and Marian with him that she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Reid waited impatiently outside Jocelyn's dorm while she was inside with Sarah changing back out of her uniform. He looked at his phone and back at the door again before walking briskly towards the stair well and to his room to change into sweats and a t-shirt himself. When he got back downstairs the door was still open slightly. He knocked before going in to see the two girls sitting on Jocelyn's bed laughing about something.

"Looks like the three o' clock fairy arrived a little bit early today," Reid laugh at his own joke.

"No, just making sure she's happy," Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's the best way to get over something like that."

"Oh I'm sure," Reid stood at the end of Jocelyn's bed.

"You should be," Sarah replied, but quickly stood up, shoving Reid aside. "I've got class in less then five minutes though so I've got to run. I'll see you this afternoon. Get some sleep!"

"I will," Jocelyn smiled tiredly and waited till the door snapped shut to look at Reid again. "So, I'm really sorry about last night. Guess you're not going to class either, huh?"

"Pfft, class," Reid drawled. "What class? What kind of boyfriend goes to class when his lady friend is throwing people through doors and stuff? That's WAY more entertaining," he put on a fake smile, but changed when he noticed she wasn't laughing. "Hey, you were trapped and you responded the way anyone else in your situation, with new found telekinesis, would have. Everything's fine. Caleb made sure our peer's thought it was something else," he moved to sit on the end of her bed.

"Yeah, new found telekinesis that explodes whenever I'm on an extreme emotion trip," she rolled her eyes. "I mean what about last night?"

"What about it?" Reid shrugged. "You said no, and made sure I knew it was no. It's fine babe. We'll work on it, together. You'll get it under control. Then we'll take care of Chase and you'll be back to normal."

"Normal," Jocelyn sighed. "Normal, meaning invisible bookworm who only appears when she's injuring someone?"

"No," Reid shook his head moving up to take her hand in his. "Normal as in my girlfriend who stands out a little bit more when she's injuring someone."

"Great, just what I was going for," Jocelyn smiled at him.

"Oh, that's sarcasm," Reid raised his eyebrows, laughing. "That is so cute. Come here," he moved up again and puller her to him, kissing her but flinching slightly when she pulled away quickly.

"Oh come on, you really think I'm going to say no now?" Jocelyn rolled her eyes as she moved over on the bed.

"You mean I get to have sex?" Reid perked up.

"Oh God no," Jocelyn laughed. "But you do get to sleep with me," she pulled him down on top of her, into a kiss but pushed him off again and pulled her covers down for him to join her. He moaned ever so slightly when she pushed him off, aroused yet again, but accepted her invitation into her bed. He pulled off his shirt before snuggling down next to her and pulling her into another kiss and sliding one leg in between hers getting as close to her as possible. He could feel her nipples harden through her tank top against his chest. "It will happen babe," Jocelyn sighed in between kisses. "I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. RedRogue, Dunamess, switchbat, Draco's Secret Lover, twotoe, and Daydream1 from last chapter). Also, is anyone else not receiving alerts/PM's/reviews in their inbox? Or is it just me? **Thank You!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pogue approached Kate, glad that she wasn't with Chase for once. He was about to tap on her shoulder to get her attention when she turned suddenly and ran into him.

"I'm sorry," Kate muttered before noticing who it was. "Hey Pogue."

"Hey, you feeling ok?" He asked noticing her uncommonly pale complexion. He could tell it was morning sickness, she never got sick.

"Oh, just a little nauseous," Kate scrunched her nose up. "Probably just the flu."

"Just the flu?" Pogue raised his eyebrows and fell into step with her as they headed to class. "C'mon, you never get sick."

"Well, I am," Kate insisted. "Did you do the reading?"

"Don't try and change to subject," Pogue said, moving in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "I know why you're really sick."

"The flu?" Kate tried to push by him only to find herself blocked by him again. "Pogue we're going to be late, please move."

"Not until we talk about this," Pogue replied.

"Talk about what?" Kate replied, trying to go around him again.

"Well, if you're keeping it for one," Pogue said, she froze.

"So, who did tell you then?" Kate crossed her arms over her slightly larger chest.

"Sarah," Pogue said, he wasn't about to start lying now, she was going to know the whole truth anyway.

"Ugh, she promised me," Kate looked like she was about to cry. Pogue tried to give her a hug, only to be pushed away.

"I want to be here for you," Pogue said sympathetically, reaching for her again.

"How? You've got Zelmia, not to mention college and–," Kate was cut off, but allowed him to pull her to him.

"So do you," he acknowledged. "This is baby belongs to us both, and I'll support you in whatever you do. But there's something you need to know, about it, about Chase, the boys and about me."

"What? Not this Chase business again. We, meaning you and I, aren't together and he's been a good friend to me," Kate started pulling away briefly.

"Trust me, he's not a good guy," Pogue shook his head. "Did he tell you where he's been for the last few months?"

"He was in Europe on family business," Kate got an odd look on her face. "Why?"

"Let's just say he's not who he says he is," Pogue looked down the hall as the bell rung. "Can we go somewhere for lunch, just the two of us?"

"Sure," Kate replied reluctantly as she moved passed him and into the classroom.

* * *

Reid looked down in the small girl laying in his arms. He was on his back and Jocelyn was using his chest as a pillow. He pushed her hair way from her face; she usually braided it before going to sleep to keep it out of her face. She was religious about it. She looked calm right now. They hadn't gone to sleep right away, they'd continued to cuddle and kiss for quite a while before she had finally begin to drift off and they moved into the same position they were in now. It was as they lay there that it hit him. 

He was completely happy. He'd never felt so content in his life before, or committed for that matter. She kept him calm and he hardly felt the need to use to impress her like he did other girls, not that they knew he was using of course. He could feel her heart beating against his side and her breathe on his chest.

As Reid laid his head back he thought about the future and what it meant for them. He'd gotten and acceptance letter the other day to his each of his top three colleges, Princeton, Georgetown and Duke. He hadn't told Jocelyn yet, nor had he asked about her acceptance letters though from the pile of packets on her desk he could see she'd gotten quite a few. He wondered if any of her's were the same as his, and if they'd attend together. He definitely wouldn't mind staying with her through it all. He had already decided that Princeton was the place for him and was getting ready to send in his form. He also knew that it was the same school Pogue was planning on attending.

The thought of Pogue, brought about the thought of Kate, and if Pogue had spoken with her about the kid. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do if he knocked some girl up. He knew he wanted to have kids, keep the bloodline going, but who it would be with he still wasn't sure. He begin to get tired and with a last look down at his sleeping girlfriend and quick kiss on her forehead, he shut his eyes, wondering what it would be like to grow old and raise kids with her.

* * *

While Reid lay awake below her Jocelyn fell into an educational sleep. As soon as she entered her dream state the Source called her subconscious to It. 

"Hello young one," It said, as Jocelyn's transparent projection of herself floated towards It. "I'm sorry for the sudden ability to use some of my power, I didn't think it would manifest the way it did."

"You didn't think?" Jocelyn felt herself getting angry. "No, you just let me throw my boyfriend across a room while Cassie watched from around the corner. Then when she cornered me, you couldn't just take control for a few minutes rather then letting me expose everything!"

"I have apologized and I will not do so again," It's voice was low and glowing eyes narrowed. "Now then, I will teach you how to control them. It shouldn't be hard, think of it as an…oh, what's that technology term you use?"

"Upload?" Jocelyn offered, slightly confused.

"No," It appeared to be thinking, searching Jocelyn's brain for it. "Download, yes, while you sleep I will simply download the ability to be aware of and control it into your brain. Then you can try using it when you awake. How's that?"

"I suppose that would work," Jocelyn was still confused, but didn't have much time to figure it out as she feel into a dream shortly after that. She dreamt of a blonde haired, green eyed child. But to whom it belonged to, she didn't know.

* * *

Caleb couldn't focus in any of his classes that morning and as the bell rang for lunch, decided to skip his afternoon classes and take a drive, to clear his head. Chase hadn't been able to leave his mind all morning, and neither had Cassie. He knew he could always let her in and then alter her memories after this showdown with Chase was finished and he was gone. The repercussions of explaining it to her couldn't be half as bad as the one's that could be if he didn't. Besides, her mind was in no place to be played with right now. 

But Chase was still a problem. If he found her she could decide to side with him and he could use her against Reid. Then again, Reid was pretty distracted by Jocelyn at the moment so maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, unless he was to grow frustrated with the lack of a physical relationship. Caleb had seen the blonde do it before, when a girl wouldn't put out he'd just move on to another. He sighed as he found himself outside of Putnam barn.

He turned off the engine and walked down to what remained of the old barn. The two of them had really done some damage that night, he was glad no one lived near who could have see the two boys going at it, energy flying everywhere. It was also the night he'd been with Sarah for the first time. He smiled at the memory when he was interrupted by a presence emerging from the woods.

"So, found your way back to our spot," Chase said, his lip curling. "I feel so – loved."

"What do you want Chase?" Caleb's eyes narrowed as the shorter boy approached him.

"Why do ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Chase circled him.

"Possibly because I still haven't grasped why it is that you're still alive," Caleb turned to face him.

"Oh, that one's simple," Chase stopped and waved his hand in that girly fashion he seemed to have. "You didn't kill me. Even with daddy's power, you still weren't strong enough. Oh, did I just knick a vein? I'm sorry."

"Knick a what?" Caleb asked confused, until a sharp pain hit him in the wrist. "Jesus, how the hell?" he started questioning as he held his hand to the rather large cut that ran the length of his wrist to his elbow, healing it.

"Because even though you'd like to think you are, I'm still more powerful then yourself," Chase sneered. "I'll see you around Danvers. I've got other business to attend to now."

Caleb was about to throw and energy ball in his direction when Chase vanished into thin air. He looked back down at his fully healed arm and back at the barn.

* * *

Pogue met Kate outside her last class when lunch ended before heading out to the parking lot and to Tyler's Hummer. He didn't plan on taking his pregnant ex-girlfriend on a motorcycle. It didn't take long for them to get into town and decide on a little hole-in-the-wall deli shop for lunch. Kate had said all she could stomach at the moment were sandwiches for whatever reason. They found a secluded table in the back and wasted time making small talk until their sandwiches came and they got down to business. 

Pogue didn't hold anything back, he told her their entire history up to the struggle between Chase and Caleb and about Jocelyn being possessed the Source of their power when he returned. She didn't reply, rather then stare at him for a few seconds before getting up and walking out of the deli. Apparently she hadn't taken it as well as he'd hoped. He ran after her only to see her standing with Chase trying to speak but only be hushed by him as he put an arm around her and begin to walk away. Chase turned to face the long haired boy, flashed him a smile that could only be described as pure evil.

* * *

Marian had been avoiding the subject of Jocelyn and Cassie all day, and Tyler as well for that matter. Sure, she'd been fine with it when it happened, hadn't thought much of the fact that her best friend hand knocked someone through a door. But the more she thought about it the more it begin to bother her, it just wasn't natural. And as she circled back through her memories, the more things she noticed that were just plain strange, like the time she'd opened the door for Tyler and he'd been standing with empty hands in plain sight, but when she'd returned, he was holding flowers. She was still off in her own little word when she turned a corner and ran headlong into Zelmia. 

"Oh, hey Mare," Zel asked, looking over the smaller girls head before bringing her attention back to Marian. "Have you seen Pogue by any chance? I haven't seen him since this morning and we usually meet after school before he has practice and he didn't show."

"No, sorry," Marian said. "Hey, is it just me or did the dealy with Jo and Cassie seem a little – off, this morning?"

"What, you mean Cassie running headlong into a door and taking it off the hinges? No, why?" Zel laughed. "I didn't even know Jo was there. Actually I haven't seen her in a while, I should probably talk to her sometime soon-ish."

"Wait, you mean you didn't see Jo send Cassie flying out of the broom closet?" Marian asked, confused. This wasn't the first time she'd heard that story today either. In fact, it seemed like none of the people who'd seen it had seen Jocelyn crouched in the corner of the closet. Sure, she was a tiny specimen of a girl, but she wasn't unnoticeable.

"No," Zel looked at her, confused. "Are you feeling ok there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marian shook her head. "I'll see you later, unless you're staying at Pogue's again."

"You probably will see me," Zel frowned. "Seeing as he seems to have vanished."

"Ok, later then," Marian said as she turned and continued down the hall.

"Bye," Zel called, doing the same.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. LunaTygerCat, Dunamess, Stranded, gordongirl18 (nice to have you back, when are you going to post that fic of yours?), Angellinn, twotoe crazyforme, Draco's Secret Lover, HyperSquishy and switchbat from last chapter). Also, check out my new fic _Boston_ and let me know what you think of it. **Thank You!**


	16. Chapter 15

WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!

Chapter 15

It was after four when Jocelyn finally woke up. She lifted herself off her pillow and looked down at the sleeping face of her boyfriend. Reid's mouth was open and he was lightly snoring. He looked calm, this made her smile. She leaned down over him and kissed him before pulling herself up into a sitting position.

She looked around the room once before her eyes landed back on the pile of acceptance letters that sat on her desk. Jocelyn was about to get up to get them when she remembered what the Source had told her about her powers. She concentrated on them, wanting them to come to her and as if on command, they flew across the room and landed in her lap. There were five of them, Yale, Stanford, Brown, Boston University and her personal favorite, Oxford. She was definitely pleased with herself. But all that was pushed to the back of her mind when she felt the person lying next to her stirring.

Jocelyn turned around to see Reid stretching his arms above his head, yawning as he awoke. She laughed as the perfect opportunity presented itself. She straddled him while her hands went straight for his ribs. Unfortunately, the shock of the tickle attack ended with him accidentally bucking the small girl off of his hips and onto the floor beside her bed.

"Oh shit," Reid muttered as he rolled over and leaned his head over the side of the bed. But rather then an injured, upset Jocelyn, he we met with a laughing Jocelyn. "Are you ok?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he reached for her with his available arm.

"Yeah," Jocelyn continued to laugh. "I just couldn't resist. You never leave yourself open and it was perfect. Wow, the floor really kinda hurts."

"Well, it's a floor. It's supposed –," Reid pulled her up to sit on his lap when he paused looking at her. He raised his eyebrows and a smile spread across his face. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you, the queen of all clumsiness, has never fallen out of her bed?"

"Nope," Jocelyn smiled proudly, putting her arms around his neck. "Not once."

"Well, I think you deserve a gold star for that one," Reid pressed his lips to hers. "Unfortunately, I'm all out at the moment but I think I'd be a good replacement," he flipped her onto her back and crawled on top of her, nuzzling her neck.

"Reid," Jocelyn muttered, enjoying the feel of his mouth against her neck. She moaned as he moved up to the crook in her neck just below her ear. "Babe, we've go to meet the guys for dinner soon."

"They can wait," Reid said, his voice barely higher then a whisper as he moved to the other side of her neck, taking note that she had allowed him to settle himself between her legs. "I'd rather be here."

"Yes, but," Jocelyn opened her eyes and brought her voice back to normal as she pushed sex to the back of her mind. "I want to shower before we do, and besides don't you have practice or homework?"

Reid pushed himself up on his elbows, clenching his eyes shut in frustration. "I wasn't planning on going today."

"Well, you've still got time to get there," Jocelyn insisted, pulling herself out from under him and sitting cross legged in front of him. "Besides, I am staying at your's tonight."

"Are you?" Reid asked, taking a moment to adjust himself before sitting back up himself.

"Yes, I am," Jocelyn scooted over to him and positioned herself behind him, one leg on either side with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Okay then," Reid said reluctantly. He turned his head to kiss her, her head now resting on his shoulder. "See you in a little bit."

"See you," Jocelyn sat back and watched him exit the room before reaching for her shower caddy and heading out the door herself.

* * *

Cassie was released from the infirmary later that day and quickly returned to the dorms. She was about to open her door when the sound of the stairwell door opening startled her.

"Hey Cassie," Reid said, stopping at the fork in hallways. "How you doing?"

"Um, I'm fine," Cassie fumbled with her keys, trying to get the door open. Suddenly she regained her confidence. "Hey Reid?"

"Yeah," Reid leaned back to see around the corner.

"Can I talk to you? About Jocelyn?" Cassie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Um, sure," Reid stepped back and rounded the corner, cautiously. "Why don't we go to my room though, I need to change."

"Okay," Cassie tossed her bag in her room before following him around the corner and into his room. "So, what's up with her?"

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, unsure as to whether or not Caleb had altered her mind. He pulled a clean pair of jeans out of his closet and walked into the bathroom.

"Well, you know, her little – ability," Cassie sat down on his bed. "And don't try to tell me you didn't know about it, clearly Caleb did too."

Reid stopped when he heard that. So Caleb hadn't done anything. Why didn't he at least talk to her? "Okay, what about it?"

"Well, what is it?" Cassie asked, looking around, crossing her legs, making herself comfortable.

"Exactly what happened, is what it is," Reid re-emerged from the bathroom; he stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Cassie had removed her jacket to reveal a skin tight tank top and was lying back on his bed, supporting herself on her elbows. "Okay, that's not why I let you in here."

* * *

Tyler pulled himself out of the pool after he finished his warm-up and made his way over to Pogue and Caleb. "Reid's still not here?"

"Nope," Caleb said, stretching his arms out.

"When's he's not here by now, it usually means he's not coming," Pogue leaned back against the wall, shivering slightly as it's chilled surface hit his back.

"He's probably still at Jo's," Caleb said, following suit.

"I guess so," Tyler looked at the clock, it read four thirty-seven. "So, did you decide what to do about Cassie?"

"I suppose I'll just tell her the truth," Caleb looked at the younger boy. "Can't do too much harm can it? At least we can monitor her."

"Dude, do you know how much time monitoring her could take up?" Pogue exclaimed. "We can't be with her twenty-four hours a day and Chase can basically teleport. I mean, how do you think he's able to be with Kate 24/7 without Sarah finding out?"

"Well, mostly because she's been staying with me since she spilled to you," Caleb said. "She's not ready to bite the bullet and face up to Kate yet."

"I really don't think Kate cares about that right now," Pogue looked away.

"And why wouldn't she?" Caleb moved to stand in front of him.

"Probably because I finally got a chance to talk to her alone to day and told her everything," Pogue said nervously. "And not five minutes after I told her she was back at Chase's side, or well, he was at her's. Point in fact, she stayed with him. I'm worried about her."

"You mean your kid," Tyler said, looking at him funny.

"No, I mean her," Pogue looked over at Tyler menacingly. "It's not that easy to walk away from someone you've been close to for so long, even if I'm dating Zel."

"Yeah, about Zel," Tyler looked away. "I think the fact that you've spent more time on Kate then you have her is starting to get to her man."

"And what about Marian?" Caleb spoke up when Pogue didn't reply. "We haven't seen her since this morning."

"Yeah, she said she had a lab to write up for chemistry and it'd keep her busy for a while," Tyler said. "What's your point?"

"Well, for one, I have chem with her baby boy," Pogue looked at him. "And we don't have any labs due until next week."

"I think you should've let me alter her mind bro," Caleb said, stepping up to the platform and diving into the pool.

* * *

Zelmia saw from the top of the bleachers that Pogue was at practice, all of them, minus Reid, were there. She was about to head down to say hello when she heard him say he actually cared about Kate. Unsure of how to react she turned on her heal and walked back to the dorms. Upon reaching her room it was empty, Jocelyn must've gone to take a shower. She looked down at Jocelyn's bed and noticed Reid's shirt was still there. Shaking her head she fell back into her favorite purple armchair at her desk. She understood he had a responsibility to this kid, but he had no reason to be with Kate. She'd been the one who'd taken it too far on him after all. Zelmia pulled out her drawing book and begin scribbling away furiously, hoping to calm herself.

A half an hour later, she had done three highly detailed sketches, Jocelyn wasn't back yet and then there was a knock on the door. She rose from her seat and opened it, hoping to see Pogue but instead was face to face with Marian.

"Hey there, is Jo here?" Marian asked, looking around like she was being followed.

"No, she's in the shower," Zel said gruffly.

"Ah," Marian nodded, looking away briefly. "Are you okay?"

"Nope," Zel leaned against the door frame.

"Ah, trouble in paradise?" Marian slapped the taller girl on the arm playfully.

"Nope," Zel's eyes narrowed as Kate passed the two, trying to smile in their direction. "Just a nasty little bug that should probably be squished."

"Um, okay," Marian smiled sheepishly, taking note that Zelmia's gaze had followed Kate and stayed on her until she was in her room and the door snapped shut again. "Well, I'm gonna go find Jo in the bathroom. You going to be here when we get back?"

"Most likely," Zel's replied through gritted teeth, still glaring at the door next to her's.

"Okay, see you later then," Marian backed away and turned towards the bathroom.

"Later," Zel muttered. Her eyes were still fixed on Kate and Sarah's door when she decided to go for it. Grabbing her keys off her bed she snapped her door shut and in a few quick strides was in front of and pounding on Kate's door.

* * *

Marian debated turning around and waiting with Zel until Jocelyn came back from the shower. The way Zel's eyes had been was scary, if looks could kill, Kate would have been a pile of ashes. She shook it off though as she walked into the bathroom. She could see Jocelyn's silhouette through the blurred glass.

"Hey Jo," Marian stood next to the door. "Can we talk about something?"

"Whoa," Jocelyn jumped slightly at the sudden presence of her friend. "You frightened me there."

"Sorry," Marian smiled. "I just need to ask you something."

"Oh sure," Jocelyn turned back into the water and continued to wash her hair. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, this morning," Marian bit her lip nervously. "What did you do?"

Jocelyn froze in her spot.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. crazyforme, daydream1, Draco's Secret Lover, switchbat, Rotem, RedRogue, gordongirl18, girlonthehill, and Fredsonetrueluv from last chapter). Also, (a little self promotion) please, check out my new fic _Boston_. **Thank You!**


	17. Chapter 16

_Well hello everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update! School became my first priority so now that that is out I am hoping to complete this for y'all very soon!! Thank you for bearing with me!!_

**Chapter 16**

"Jo," Marian said, when her friend didn't respond. "Jo, please tell me what's going on."

Jocelyn clenched her eyes shut. Marian couldn't know, could she? She turned her head to look over her shoulder and tried to speak but nothing came out. Only incoherent syllables came out.

"What?" Marian asked, unsure if that was a sentence or not.

"I, um, I –," Jocelyn stuttered failing her second attempt to respond to her friends question. She shook her head in frustration and turned again when a wave seemed to emanate from her body and everything stopped in its place, even the water from the shower froze mid stream. Jocelyn looked around, confused until she saw the steam taking shape. She backed up into the wall worried that it might be Chase but was quickly proven wrong when it took on her own appearance and spoke.

"Do not be afraid to respond to her," It spoke, It's voice the same deep even tone echoed mildly. "Though she does not understand what she saw she hasn't been altered to believe that what she saw wasn't real."

"Why?" Jocelyn sighed, her voice still shaky from the initial thought that Marian was aware of the situation. "Why not? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Dangerous or no, all things set in motion have been decided for her without her knowledge," It's eyes appeared to be rolling at the decision Tyler had made. "She has been put on the bandwagon whether she likes it or not, without being told of the situation she is now involved in. You have every right to tell her the truth, but be weary of how you word it. One misused word and she could run scared and blow the entire secret, we got lucky with you."

"Only because you were there to guide me," Jocelyn bowed her head. "What do I do if she can't handle it?"

"If you truly believe that, then perhaps it would be best if you waited to tell her until Caleb or one of the others is present," It lifted her face with a wispy hand. "You are fine."

Jocelyn took a moment to consider all this. When she looked up again the hot water was running down her body again and she could see Marian leaning against the glass. She looked down and resolved to buy herself some time. "I can explain it to you, but can we talk in my room? More private, ya know?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Marian leaned her head back and closed her eyes. At least someone was telling her what was going on. She waited there while Jocelyn finished showering. When she finally stepped out of the shower Jocelyn gave her a sympathetic smile before walking out the door. Marian fell into step with her as they walked back to her dorm.

As they were walking Marian proceeded to tell Jocelyn about the encounter she'd had with Zelmia when she'd gone to her dorm including her death glares at Kate. Jocelyn had shrugged it off saying Zelmia had more sense then to actually get into a fight over a guy, even Pogue. She was quickly proven wrong for when they rounded the corner they were met with raised voices coming from Kate's open door. Glancing at one another the two took off down the hall and reaching Kate's door where met with the sight of the two girls having an all out shouting match.

* * *

Kate had stayed with Chase until they reached the edge of campus when he said he'd meet her in her room and vanished. They'd stayed out most of the afternoon, her talking and sometimes crying and he lending an ear to listen and shoulder to cry on. When they'd finally returned it was after four. She made her way up to room and as she approached saw Marian talking to Zelmia at her door. She still found it hard to believe that Pogue had moved on so quickly. As she passed she gave the two a weak smile before entering her room. Chase was already there when she got in and immediately pulled her to him when he saw the crushed look on her face.

They stayed that way for a while until she finally calmed down and got the courage up to ask him about the things Pogue had accused him of. When he replied it was half of what she wanted to hear but listened patiently as he told his version of events.

"I transferred in when my parents died, as you know, but had turned eighteen and 'ascended' in July. So there I was all these years with this power and now it was fully active and I had no idea what I was doing. Naturally, I found my birth father and upon discovering he too had passed away dug into our family history which is what initially brought me here.

"It was said that there were five founding families and four of them still resided here in Ipswich. I assumed that by coming here and integrating myself in with them that eventually I could tell them about me and they could teach me how to use my abilities. It's really been quite the curse from the beginning though and it only got worse.

"Just before the dance when you had that allergic reaction, I told Caleb the truth about my powers. But rather then assist me, he attacked me and tried to get me to 'will' him my powers. He had already succeeded in getting his father's which killed the poor man and simply wanted more. You know how when we use them it ages us? Well, he figured that if he could get enough then he could stop the aging. When he tried to take mine he near killed me and I lay in a coma for months, so no, I wasn't in Europe. It was brutal, if you could see what he'd done to me, and then to actually cause Pogue to wreck his bike when he tried to oppose him? I don't know where it ends," Chase sighed and put his head in his hands as he pretended to allow the false memories to affect him. He wiped his eyes when he felt Kate's warm hand on his shoulder.

"That's awful," Kate said. "I never even thought Caleb was, is possible of something that bad. I didn't even believe that you all actually had powers until you showed me."

"Yes," Chase sighed. "And they're a horrible burden. What's really hard to believe is that Caleb hasn't tried to take Tyler, Reid and Pogue's," he emphasized the long haired boy's name. "Powers."

"It is indeed. Perhaps –," Kate started when an abrupt knock on her door interrupted her. She looked at Chase, fear in her eyes.

"It's okay," Chase whispered. "I'll protect you."

Kate looked back at him when she reached the door and waited until he shifted into the tiny fruit fly before opening it to a very disgruntled looking Zelmia.

* * *

Reid looked down at Cassie as she started to inch the hem of her skirt up. "Come on, you know you want it too."

"Yes, I do," Reid replied, smiling inwardly at himself, proud of his body for not responding on it's own for once. He held in the laugh that wanted to escape when he saw her get excited. "But not from you."

"What?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"I said," Reid leaned over her, pressing his face close enough to hers that he could easily have kissed her. "Not from you," he pushed himself up smirking and proceeded to pull on his shirt. "Believe it or not, I'm content without. Jocelyn is well worth waiting for."

"A freak," Cassie glowered up at him.

"Better a freak then a slut," Reid drawled. Cassie was taken aback by his last comment and couldn't even begin to respond. "And also, I'd like to remind that you are not exactly in the place to be arguing with me. Now, then you came here for a reason that was to get answers and if you can't wait for Caleb, I'm still willing to answer them for you."

"Ugh," Cassie sighed, accepting that she was not going to get this bad boy again. "Fine. So what is it? What is she?"

"She's human," Reid said. "She's simply possessed by something that isn't."

"Huh," Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Possessed, possessed. Possessed by what?"

"The Source of all our power," Reid begin. When she didn't reply he could only assume that meant he had her undivided attention and begin to expertly dictate the Book of Damnation and the lives of their four families leading up to present day. When he finished she didn't reply rather then lean back on her elbows again as if considering his story. Trying to find a hole in it or a way to say that it wasn't true, and when she couldn't she looked up at him asked the single question Reid couldn't answer.

"Why didn't Caleb alter my mind then like everyone else?"

"I don't know Cas," Reid hung his head and looked at the time, it was almost five. "That's one you'll have to ask Caleb. You've got to go though, I think Jo's supposed to meet me up here any minute and I really don't want to give her a reason not to trust me."

"You love her don't you?" Cassie asked as she stood up standing in front of him, looking up into those blue eyes of his.

"I what?" Reid almost laughed.

"Don't try and deny it Reid," Cassie rolled her eyes, taking note that his door was swung wide open and they were standing in front of it. "Come on, a guy like you doesn't just settle down. I know you, if you didn't love her you would've fucked me again without a second thought just to get some that wasn't being given elsewhere."

It was Reid's turn to be speechless. She was right and he hadn't even noticed it. He considered what she said carefully as he thought back over the past few months. Since getting her to date him he had stopped noticing other girls as conquests all together and was okay with just having to give himself some pleasure rather then just getting the first girl who would have him into bed.

As he stood there, coming to realization that he might actually have fallen for a girl and had committed to her no less, he didn't notice Cassie eying the door or that when she pulled him out of his thoughts and down to kiss him that Jocelyn was standing in the doorway. He pulled away quickly and looked at her with an expression that was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Thanks!" Cassie said. Before he could respond she grabbed her jacket off his bed and bounced out of the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey Zel, what's going on?" Kate asked, looking up at her neighbor.

"Let's start with you having a great guy and fucking it up!" Zel pushed into the room, sweeping Kate back so she was still facing the smaller expectant girl. Zel took note that she was starting to show a little. "Pogue genuinely cared for you and you actually went out and messed around with other guys while he was right there! Then when he finally comes to his senses and dumps you, you come back with this whole 'Oh, I'm pregnant, take me back' shit. You know what, that's NOT okay. You had a chance and you blew it with him, don't try and trap him now."

"Hold on just a second here," Kate shook her head. "I what?! You say I tried to get him to take me back?! Honey, you've got it wrong on so many different levels. I never even told him I was pregnant. I told Sarah and Jocelyn but NEVER Pogue. I was going to but saw the two of you together and you were happy so out of respect for YOUR relationship with HIM I stayed away. You should be thanking me! If you and Pogue are having problems now then maybe you should be talking to him about it and not me. Also, if this were you," she pointed at her stomach. "You'd be relieved he wanted to help too."

"I'm not stupid enough to let myself get pregnant! And Pogue –," Zel started but was quickly cut off again.

"You think you're so great because you didn't land yourself in this situation?" Kate's voice started to raise. "Let me tell you something, the guy you're dating is a part of this, he let it happen too, so in your eyes he should be no better then me. Also, just an FYI, I'd watch myself around him if I were you. He's not as human as you may think."

Zel didn't even respond but rather simply moved as though to strike Kate but was grabbed from behind and pulled back. She whipped around to see Marian and Jocelyn holding her arms pulling her back. Looking at them incredulously she turned just in time to see Kate's eyes narrow. The strange thing was she was looking at Jocelyn as they did. She shot a glare at the towel clad girl before looking both Zelmia and Marian in the eyes. "You two have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into."

"What?" Zelmia responded, her eyes flaring. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Humph, not even she will give you the courtesy of telling you the truth?" Kate sneered at Jocelyn. "Some friend."

Zelmia was about to respond but was pulled out of the room and pushed back into the dorm she shared with Jocelyn. She processed what Kate had said and turned to look at Jocelyn. Marian was standing at her side doing the same when she asked the question that was on both of their minds. "What the hell does that mean?"

Jocelyn sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Zelmia placed her hands on her hips.

"Because it's not my secret to tell," Jocelyn begin dressing herself and getting ready to meet Reid.

"You seemed perfectly fine when it was just me," Marian commented, tilting her head to the side. "What big of a difference is Zelmia knowing too?"

"She just can't," Jocelyn pulled her hair into a messy bun. "I'm really sorry Zel, it's just –."

"Not your secret to tell," Zel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Please don't be mad," Jocelyn pleaded.

"A little too late for that," Marian said, following Zelmia out of the dorm. Jocelyn watched them leave and upon watching the door snap shut, fell back onto her bed and held her head in her hands. She needed Reid, now. She stood up, checked her appearance in the mirror once before grabbing her keys and leaving the room. She took the stairs two at a time and sprinted the length of the hallway until she reached his door. The sight she was met with was an unpleasant one. Reid was kissing Cassie. She could feel tears begin to sting her eyes and saw them begin to pull away. She ran before they could see her and didn't stop until she was back into her dorm. She pulled out her books and tried to study but a fruit fly kept flying in her face.

* * *

Reid raised his eyebrows and scrunched his eyes together. He looked at his watch, Jocelyn should be there any minute, he was lucky she hadn't been early this time. He sat down at his desk and waited. He was just nodding off again when his phone rang. Caleb's voice was on the other end. "Hey will you and Jocelyn stop having sex and get down here? We've been waiting forever."

Reid rubbed his eyes and looked at the time on his alarm clock, five forty-five. Where was she? Caleb's nagging voice brought him back to reality. "Dude, I haven't seen her since four-something."

"You haven't? That's strange," Caleb looked down at Sarah who was huddling up to him. There had been a surprise snow storm.

"She was supposed to meet me at five," Reid stood up and grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He passed Cassie again as he went down the stairs, she was on the phone with someone. "I'll grab her and see you guys in a few."

"It better be a few," Caleb said, wrapping his arms around Sarah to keep her warm. Tyler and Pogue were there too but couldn't get a hold of Marian or Zelmia.

* * *

A loud clang next to her bed startled Jocelyn out of her study induced coma. She turned around to see her lamp broken on the floor. 'That's odd,' she though to herself getting up to pick up it's pieces. When she turned around with the larger chunks in her hand she ran headlong into Chase, causing her to drop them again. One sharp edge caught her arm and left a three inch gash on her left wrist. She cried out in pain and was grabbed by her shoulders.

"I think it's time to end this," Chase pinned her against the wall.

"No, wait," Jocelyn said frantically, trying to distract from the pain and blood pouring from her arm. "We had a deal," he eyes flashed aqua.

"Yes, you and the boys against little old me," Chase sneered. "Now how is that fair?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. Dunamess, crazyforme, RedRogue, Fredsonetrueluv, Draco's Secret Lover, Rotem, gordongirl18, Crickes, trinabsbangel, pyroesque26, cenamarialover, im-a-kitty-kat, BlackCaleb, roxietheroxie, rorykins, likeadoll, maureen90, Mighty Kajtek, Professor Simms, ChelsieMarie, jesusfreak30, tyLer-Lover and emma134 from last chapter). **Thank You All! **


	18. Chapter 17

_Hey everyone! Since it has been son long I definately suggest re-reading the last couple chapters. That being said, my apologies for taking a year to update!! Haha. Thank you for bearing with me. Happy reading!! _**(Warning Violent and Suggestive Themes ahead!!)**

**Chapter 17 **

Jocelyn could feel the power building up inside her, not unlike her airway closing as Chase pressed his arm harder against her throat. She struggled to push and kick him off but to no avail. His laugh was loud and cold as he watched her squirm. Finally she'd had enough and as she closed her eyes she allowed the energy to flow out of her body. It wasn't until she opened them again that she realized the energy had caused an explosion the size of a small bomb. The room she shared with Zelmia was completely destroyed and the wall Chase had had her pressed up against no longer existed. She looked from Chase who appeared to be unconscious and crumpled on the floor a few feet away to the hole in the wall that looked into Kate and Sarah's room. Kate was also unconscious on the floor.

Just as the fire alarm started to go off, Jocelyn attempted to crawl over to Kate when she heard a noise to her left. At first she thought it was Chase until the door to her room opened to reveal the shocked and concerned faces of Zelmia, Marian, Reid and Cassie. She didn't notice she was bleeding.

* * *

Cassie was in the middle of a sentence when she felt the building shudder around her. Instinctively she backed into the corner and tried to keep herself steady. A few stairs below her Reid was also plastered against the wall using the railing as a way to stay upright during the shaking. It stopped as quickly as it had begun and as soon as they looked at each other they both realized where the explosion had come from.

"I'll have to call you back Kira," Cassie stated before quickly hanging up the phone and running after Reid nearly knocking him over as he stopped in his tracks at Jocelyn's door. Kids were coming out of their rooms and into the hallway curious what had just occurred. A few seconds later the fire alarms started blaring and the kids made their way towards the exits. Reid and Cassie moved towards Jocelyn's room where they were met by a locked door and within a few moments, Zelmia's key.

* * *

After Marian and Zelmia had left they hadn't really said anything to one another. They had simply mad their way to the student study lounge on Zelmia's floor, just past the bathrooms. They flipped on the T.V. and tried to relax but both of them had the same thing on their minds. Jocelyn and her secret.

"We really can't be that mad at her," Marian said, giving Zelmia a hopeful look.

"No," Zelmia sighed, rolling her eyes a bit. "But still, we are her best friends; she should know that we would keep the secret regardless. We're not Sarah and Caleb for crying out loud!"

Marian laughed at Zelmia's dig at the fact that the couple had spilled about Kate two seconds after Kate had told Sarah about her pregnancy. "That is true. And she has been under a lot of stress lately; maybe we should go back and tell her that, you know?"

"I suppose –, WOAH!!" Zelmia cried gripping her seat as what felt like a minor earthquake shook the room. She looked back at Marian who was also gripping her seat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Marian looked around. A table had been turned over on its side. "I wonder what that…" she paused as realization hit both of them. "Jo!" they said in unison as they made a mildly mad dash for Zelmia and Jocelyn's room. Zelmia had her keys out already when they reached they door. Reid and Cassie were there too. The four looked at each other briefly before Zelmia popped her key in and threw the door open. The room looked like a war zone with Jocelyn looking at them from the hole in the wall. They could clearly see Kate's legs through the dust as well as another body in the middle of the room.

"Holy shit," Cassie said, wide eyed as the four made their way into the room.

* * *

Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and Sarah were standing outside when the ground shook under their feet. They were still looking at each other with confused looks on their faces when the fire alarms could be heard from inside the building and students started filing out of the building. Tyler immediately whipped out his cell phone and started texting Marian. Pogue reached for his as well and started dialing Zelmia when he changed his mind called Kate's number instead. Caleb simply looked at the room with the windows blown out and started to get worried. He knew whose room that was.

"Marian's not responding," Tyler said, starting to panic. He still remembered the warning he had been given about protecting her.

"Neither is Kate," Pogue mumbled.

"Well that can't be good if Zel --," Sarah started. "Wait, did you just say Kate?" All eyes were on Pogue.

"It's not like its any big surprise is it?" Pogue questioned. He gave them all an incredulous look as the two started shaking their heads. Caleb was still staring at the third story room however. "What are you looking at Caleb?"

"That's Jocelyn's room," Caleb stated calmly. "I need to get up there."

"No we –," Tyler started, but stopped after Caleb gave him a look. He knew what that meant. He nodded in understanding as Caleb's eyes went black and he vanished to the room in question just as fire trucks started to arrive.

"Caleb better get everyone out of there fast," Sarah muttered to the boys as the firemen started to file into the building.

* * *

Reid moved to Jocelyn's side as fast as he could but was taken about by the hurt in her eyes when he started to puller her to him. He gave her a questioning look and she shook her head, glancing towards Cassie who was standing off to the side still taking in the destruction and back at Reid. "Help her," Jocelyn motioned to Kate's unconscious body. Marian was already kneeling next to the pregnant girl. Reid nodded and gave her a sad smile before moving off to help Marian with Kate.

"Hey isn't that the kid who was here for a few months last semester and just vanished?" Zelmia questioned as she moved over to her smaller roommate, glancing wearily at Chase's seemingly lifeless body.

"Yeah," Jocelyn responded as Zelmia grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her up. Reid already had Kate in his arms and was prepared to Use to get them all out when Cassie spoke.

"You're bleeding!" the red head exclaimed pointing at the gash just below Jocelyn's ribs. A piece of glass could still be seen peeking out from her now blood soaked shirt.

"Shit!" Zelmia gasped. "We've got to get that out!"

"Not here," came a voice from the window. "Reid, take Marian and Kate and get them to my home. I'll send the other girls after you."

"I can take all of them Caleb," Reid started.

"No," Caleb shook his head as he approached Chase's body. "It's too much power. I'll tell the other's to meet you there."

"What about you?" Jocelyn forced her words. The pain from her wound was just starting to hit her.

"I'll meet you there," Caleb nodded. They saw his eyes go black before they were suddenly in his living room. Evelyn was staring at them all confused.

* * *

Caleb leaned out the window as far as he could with out being noticed. He could already hear the firemen in the hallway approaching the room. He caught Pogue's eye who simply nodded before pushing Tyler and Sarah into Caleb's mustang and driving off in the direction of the Danvers' mansion. As soon as he saw they were gone Caleb turned to look at the figure slowly rising to his feet behind him. He grasped Chase by the collar of his shirt.

"You are still just as big of a coward as you were before," Caleb said, his voice low. The firemen were getting closer.

"I don't suppose you are just going to let them find both of us now are you," Chase managed to sneer. He was bleeding a little from a gash in his cheek.

"You're pathetic," Caleb glowered, his eyes flashed as he noticed a sizable piece of glass resting on the floor behind Chase. Chase made an attempt to laugh his maniacal laugh but was cut short. His eyes glassed over and widened as he reached behind his head and felt the glass in his neck. "They're just going to find you," Caleb said as he let the slightly shorter boy drop back to the floor, gasping for breath. He vanished just as the firemen stepped into the door frame.

* * *

Caleb watched from within the crowd of students as paramedics wheeled the seemingly dead boy out of the building in a black body bag. It may not kill him for good but it would certainly slow him down. Now he had bigger things to worry about, like the lives of Jocelyn, Kate and the child that grew within her. He let his eyes go black again as he transported himself to his home where the two girls were already being taken care of.

* * *

Everyone was doing something when he arrived in his living room. Everyone except for Reid and Zelmia it seemed who were sitting on the couch together. Reid had his head in his hands and Zelmia simply looked shell shocked.

"What's happening?" Caleb asked, taking a seat in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Kate is not waking up for anyone and Jocelyn has a ginourmous piece of glass in her gut," Zelmia replied, he voice flat. She didn't even look at Caleb, just stared straight ahead. "We didn't know what to do to help so here we sit."

"Why aren't you with Jo?" Caleb asked Reid who still hadn't looked up from his hands.

"She doesn't want him with her," Zelmia answered for the blonde. "Everyone is doing something but we didn't really seem needed."

"Okay," Caleb raised his eyebrow, confused. "Where is everyone else?"

"Jocelyn is being looked at by Cassie, Sarah and some guy named Gorman. Marian is with Tyler somewhere, shower I think. Pogue is with Kate, obviously," Zelmia sighed at the last thing. "And your mom is running between rooms."

Caleb nodded and rose from the arm chair. "I am going to go see what they need. You might consider checking on Pogue Zel," he leaned over the unresponsive blonde to pat her on the shoulder. He also laid a hand on Reid's shoulder as he noticed an increasing larger wet patch growing in the blonde's shadow where he hung his head. "You two will be okay," he whispered in Reid's ear before heading up the stairs

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, here we are, one year later and I am FINALLY updating. I hope to actually get this finished up this time around. I've known how I want this to end for quite some time, getting there has been a process however. I want to thank all those who've had this on alert for so long (and there are a lot of you) for bearing with me. I also know that some of you said the last chapter was somewhat confusing and hopefully this chapter cleared it up. However, if it hasn't please let me know what has you confused and I will do my best to make some modifications so as to rectify that. And as always, I'd like to thank those of you who take the time to post a review for this (A.K.A. RedRogue and Valaarien from the original post, and Draco's Secret Lover, gordongirl18, HopelessRomantic44, Dunamess, gothicluver13, Fredsonetrueluv, a rose by any other name71591 and xDashxOfxAzaleax from last chapter). **Thank You All!**


	19. Chapter 18

**_WARNING VERY BLATENTLY SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!!_**

**Chapter 18**

"Hold still," Gorman grunted as he tried for the fourth time to dislodge the glass from the teenager's ribcage. It had lodged itself just in between Jocelyn's lowest and second to lowest ribs.

"I'm trying," Jocelyn spat through her tears, grasping Sarah and Cassie's hands tighter as the glass felt like it was cutting her more even though it was simply coming out, slowly. She leaned back as the old man gripped the glass with pliers and pulled it out a little bit more.

Sarah pushed a rag against the blood flow. It seemed to get heavier with every inch they got the got glass out more. It would take both her hands now. "Can you get her other arm too?" she asked Cassie who was being surprisingly strong in this whole thing.

"Yes," Cassie responded taking Jo's other hand and adjusting herself so she was sitting directly behind the dark haired girl. "Just hang on, it's almost out," she tried to re-assure the dark haired girl. Cassie could not believe that she was sitting here instead of Reid, mostly because not an hour ago she had been kissing the blonde. Granted it had served a great purpose for him in his realization for his feeling Jocelyn, but clearly, Jocelyn had not received that too well. She was drawn out of her thoughts as the smaller girl practically broke her hands as Gorman pulled the last of the glass out of Jocelyn's body.

"It's out!" Sarah exclaimed, as the smaller girls body relaxed into Cassie's lap. The smile disappeared from her face though as the wound continued to gush blood.

All Jocelyn could do was nod. Her mind was far from her damaged body. She was questioning why her luck seemed to be the worst. Why the girl who, granted was letting her break her hands now had been trying to get her boyfriend since before they had been together. Why Reid had kissed her back. And mostly why the Source seemed non-existent as she lay bleeding in Caleb's mother's bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, two rooms over in Caleb's room, Kate lay prostrate and unresponsive. Pogue stroked her hair with one hand while the other rested on her slightly swollen stomach. Evelyn had told him she wasn't bleeding externally which was miraculous considering the force she must had taken from the blunt of the blow. He has Used to make sure she wasn't bleeding internally either and to ensure the fetus was safe. Once he had assured himself of that he only now had to worry about Kate herself. He was lost in a daze of worry when he thought he heard the door open. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"So, how is she?" Zelmia asked as she pulled up a chair next to him.

"She's still not waking up," Pogue looked at her. "Physically, she and the baby are fine though."

"That's good though, right?" Zelmia asked, trying to smile. She wasn't entirely sure how to act still. Especially since she was still completely lost on what was actually happening. She had decided not to push taking the girls to a hospital since they had seemed set in handling the situation on their own. She waited for Pogue to answer but only got a nod. Finally she just decided to suck it up and ask. "What is going on here? Please tell me. I can't help if I don't know what is happening."

Pogue shut his eyes as he mulled with his girlfriend said over. "Alright," he decided and looked back at her. "But please promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," Zelmia nodded. She leaned back further in her seat the more Pogue regaled to her the events of his life and the past year.

* * *

Tyler and Marian had helped stabilize the girls at first but in the end just found themselves alone in a bathroom. Marian was staring at her hands covered in her best friend's blood when Tyler came across her just outside Evelyn's bedroom. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," Marian looked up at him, she was clearly crying. "No, I'm not. You guys seem to have this super secret club that I am not a part of and my best friend may be dying in there! Why can't you tell me?!" she said in an eerily calm voice.

"I am going to tell you, right now," Tyler said, moving behind her and running water into the sink before taking the soap and beginning to wash the blood from her hands. As he too followed the same format Pogue was using with Zelmia, he noticed that Marian stopped crying and had softened towards him. "That is what is going on," he concluded, while drying her hands on a towel.

"So, originally it's just the four, err, five of you?" Marian asked.

"Yep, that's it," Tyler said, setting the towel down on the sink. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Marian half smiled. "I understand now that I know the exact circumstances. Thank you though babe."

"For what?" Tyler asked quizzically.

"For not changing my memory," she wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her head back a little to look up at him. "And for finally letting me all the way in," She pressed her lips against his.

"Your – welcome," Tyler breathed through their passionate kiss. He groaned a little as she pulled away and opened the shower door. "What are you doing?"

"We are in need of a little cleaning up I think," Marian smiled mischievously as she turned to water on, feeling it warm up to just the right temperature. "Don't you agree?" she shook her head letting some of the dust fall off while reaching for his shirt and tugging it over his head.

"Yes," Tyler felt his heartbeat quicken as his girlfriend continued undressing him. He was lucky she had taken the truth so well. She was about to pull his boxers off when he pulled her back up to him and reached for her shirt. "Who said I get to be naked first, huh?"

Marian giggled as the dark haired boy undressed her fully. Finally he pulled his boxers down to reveal his painfully obvious arousal and the two stepped into the shower and returned to focusing on each others mouth, among other parts of their anatomy.

* * *

Caleb quietly backed back out of the room where Pogue was telling Zelmia about their secret. She didn't seem to believe it judging by the look on her face. He was about to turn towards his mother's room when that was exactly who he was pulled off by.

"What is going on Caleb?" Evelyn asked as she pulled her son into one of the empty guest rooms. "I knew you let Sarah in and Jo unfortunately got pulled in without a choice but who are these other four girls? Do they know?"

"They do now," Caleb sighed, taken aback by his mother's force. He'd forgotten how strong she actually was when she was sober. He was about to leave when she gave that look that meant he had better fill her in immediately. "Chase tried to attack Jo when she was on her own. She reacted by blowing up her dorm room and part of Kate and Sarah's."

"Okay, that explains why she and Kate are here but that still doesn't tell me about the other three," she reached into a small case in her robe and lit a cigarette.

"They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time," Caleb said, moving away from the smoke. "And dating the wrong people. Marian, the blonde, is Tyler's girlfriend, Zelmia is Pogue's girlfriend," he paused taking note of the eyebrow his mother had just raised. "And Cassie is just a girl who has kind of just been pulled in same as Jo, mostly because she wishes she was Reid's girlfriend."

"I thought you were taking care of that, their memories," Evelyn said coolly. "And what about Chase, where is he?"

"I did, but they aren't stupid and when they are this close to us it doesn't make a difference does it?" Caleb asked, getting frustrated. "Chase is taken care of for now, but he will be back I'm sure."

"It certainly does make a difference," Evelyn slammed her hand onto the desk she had been leaning against. "Kate was dating Pogue for years and she never even had an inkling. Then all of a sudden, Sarah comes out of the woodworks and all of your little friends and girlfriends are privy to our secrets. You should have known better Caleb," she shook her head and exited the room.

Caleb had no words for what his mother had just said. She was right though, nobody should ever have known, even after the first incident with Chase. He lay back onto the bed as he processed everything that was happening when there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Zelmia asked, peeking through the slightly open door.

* * *

"I'll be back shortly," Sarah said as she pulled the door shut, leaving Cassie alone with Jocelyn. Cassie looked around the room before looking at the body lying on the bed. Jocelyn was always small but somehow she managed to look even smaller now as she lay partially under the covers, her upper torso crudely wrapped in bandages to cover the stitches Gorman had made to close the gash. She was lost in her own thoughts when a voice called her out of them.

"So, I guess Reid is still a player huh?" Jocelyn was staring directly at the red head.

"No, not at all actually," Cassie tried to smile. It faded quickly when she saw the hurt in Jocelyn's eyes. "I kissed him, but he did not kiss me back."

"Oh please," Jocelyn tried to push herself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly as the stitches pulled. "I saw you two, you know I did too. Is that why you're here? Out of guilt?"

"Oh please, I could care less if you lived," Cassie sneered, taken aback by the cruelty in the small girl's question. "In fact it would make the getting him into bed part easier I'm sure. But it still wouldn't get me his heart."

"What?" Jocelyn gave her a confused look.

"You really are that dumb aren't you?" Cassie shook her head.

"There is no way he loves me," Jocelyn looked away. "It's always been about sex with him, there is nothing else in his head."

"Then why is he still with you after all this time?" Cassie smirked. "How long has it been now, since you started dating?"

"A few months," Jocelyn said uncertainly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Cassie rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed next to Jocelyn. "He doesn't just go without for anyone you know. If he didn't care he would have moved on after two weeks of you not spreading your legs. You know it as well as me."

Jocelyn shut her eyes as she processed that information. Then questioned her feelings towards him. Being that she was the girl who always thought things through she wasn't going to just rush into loving someone either. However, a smile played on her face as she realized she already had. And what was truly funny to her was that Cassie had figured it out before she and Reid had. She started laughing out loud as the last thought came into her head. She didn't even notice that the pain in her ribs was starting to fade.

"What is so funny?" Cassie laughed, smiling at the random outburst of heckling coming from the injured girl next to her.

"Just that you knew before both of us even did," Jocelyn chuckled. She turned her head to look at the red head, a grin on her face. "I have to ask you though, why are you here?"

"Because you're crazy boyfriend and his friends are…well, crazy. And can do shit with their minds apparently," Cassie half smiled.

"Well yeah," Jocelyn nodded her head. "But I meant why are you here with me?"

"Because you wouldn't let Reid be here," Cassie said in the most earnest voice she'd ever used. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I need to visit the little girls room."

Jocelyn settled back on her pillow when she noticed nothing pulled this time where her stitches were supposed to be. She looked down at her wrapping just in time to see a little aqua light go out where her cut had been. "Thank you," she whispered at the version of her body in the vanity mirror that looked as it did when possessed by the Source. It nodded at her before fading back into her own reflection. She got up and reached for her shirt only to find it bloody and torn. He jeans were in similar shape as she noticed she had nothing on but her panties.

She rolled her eyes and reached for a robe draped over the chair that had previously been occupied by Cassie when she heard a squeal and the slamming of a door not far down the hallway. A moment later Cassie came bursting in again. "The bathroom was…occupied," Cassie blushed. She had just walked in on Tyler and Marian's shower tryst. "By the way, I never took you for a 'thong' kind of girl."

"Yeah well," Jocelyn grinned, pulling the robe closed covering her body. "Looks can be deceiving."

* * *

Reid waited for the room to fully empty before leaning back against the couch. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and laughed inwardly at how much crap he was going to get from the guys if this ever got out. And once this was all over he was sure it was, Caleb was far from blind and always glad to tease him. He was reaching for the scotch he knew Mrs. Danvers kept on the ever present beverage cart when none other then Cassie bounded down the stairs.

"You are never going to believe who I just walked in on getting busy in the shower," she laughed pulling the bottle away from him and taking a swig. She took note of the irritated look on the blonde's face. "Marian and little Tyler, though I'm not entirely sure 'little' will ever apply to that boy again," she chuckled. "Oh come on Reid! How is that not mildly funny? He's a year younger then all of you and getting more action."

"Oh I wouldn't go that far," Reid smirked. Inwardly he was jealous that Baby Boy was getting some but he couldn't let her see that.

"Oh really?" Cassie grinned, taking another drink before finally handing the bottle to the taller boy who took a large gulp. "We all know Caleb and Sarah are doing the nasty but I really don't think Pogue and Zel have gone that far, especially since he found out about Kate and you are definitely not getting any so, that makes Tyler bumping uglies with Marian pretty much hilarious in my book."

Reid turned away from her and walked out of the room fuming. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care either so long as it got him away from her. Finally he found himself in the library. Slamming the door behind him he leaned back against it and slumped to the floor. He raised the bottle to his lips again unaware he was being watched. That is until he heard and loud thundering of books falling to the floor and the thunk of a body coming down with them. He got to investigate but the voice muttering about "It supposed to be suppressing that" told him exactly who the fallen person was. He rounded a corner to discover none other then Jocelyn in a mild heap on the floor.

"Hey," she said uncertainly.

"Hi," Reid replied. He was about to ask if she was alright until he noticed that the robe she was wearing had fallen slightly open revealing the rather large mound of flesh that was his girlfriend's right breast. The other one was covered by cloth wrappings presumably from her wound. His eyes continued to wander the rest of her body as he also caught a glimpse of magenta fabric where the side of her panties were. '_She wears thongs?!_' he thought to himself. Of all the time's they had stayed in each others dorms he had never seen her in her underwear, or at least none like that. She usually had on some sort of cheeky boyshorts. He licked his lips just thinking about ravishing her right then and there when he returned to the situation at hand. "Uh, are you okay?" he mildly stuttered, blushing. "You're kind of, uh, falling of your, uh, robe there."

"I'm fine, thank you," Jocelyn smiled up at him. "I'm what though? Oh goodness!!" she exclaimed as she realized the predicament she was in. "Oh boy, I wasn't planning on having my first 'Tara Reid' moment until college," she tried to laugh it off as she pulled the robe tightly closed. She couldn't help but notice his erection as she stood up. "Nice to see I still have a hold on you though."

"Yeah well," Reid blushed, turning around to adjust himself into a more upward position.

"Want some help with that then?" Jocelyn asked, a devious smile playing around her lips. She reached around the taller boy, dropping one hand down the front of his pants.

"What?" Reid replied, his breathing shortened as he felt her small hand grasp his penis and start to move up and down a bit.

* * *

Evelyn had closed herself in what had once been her husbands study after her conversation with Caleb. After opening a bottle of vodka and lighting a new cigarette she sank into an armchair and turned on the television. All the kids seemed to be doing okay, except for that poor Tunney girl who still hadn't woken up. Pogue had yet to leave her side either. That was nice to see though, not many displayed that type of love in their situation. She dozed off thinking back to when William had been alive, and much younger. They had loved each other that way once.

When she awoke the news was already on. She normally would have paid no heed to it except for the fact that the reporter was standing just outside Gloucester Hospital reporting on a mystery. She moved to the edge of her seat when she heard what the reporter said.

"In a rather unusual string of events tonight it appears as though the body of the unidentified boy that was removed after a mysterious explosion at the Spenser Academy dorms has also disappeared," the un-named reporter said. That was all Evelyn needed to hear to go and find Caleb to inform him of what was happening.

* * *

**Author's Note:**I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to post a review for the last chapter (A.K.A.Jas120, Daydream1, Fredsonetrueluv, and gothicluver13). Also, please note that the rating will be changing to **M** in the very immediate future. More to come! **Thank You!**


	20. Chapter 19

Aloha readers! So this is the chapter that effectively knocks that **T** rating up to an **M**. That being said, **forewarning, blatant sexual content, language and mild violence ahead!**

**Chapter 19**

"Huh?" Caleb lifted his head up to see Zelmia poking her head around the door.

"Can I come in?" Zelmia repeated pushing the door open further. "I really need to ask you a favor."

"Uh, sure," Caleb sat up and moved over, making room for Zelmia to sit next to him. She crossed the room in a few quick strides and sat on the bed cross legged. "What's up Zel?"

"Pogue just explained everything to me," Zelmia said, looking Caleb dead in the eye. "Is it true you altered my memory before, with Jo's little outburst?"

"Yes," Caleb answered looking back at her. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," Zelmia shook her head. "You were doing it for a good reason. I totally understand. That's actually why I'm here," she looked down a little bit. "As soon as this is all over, and Chase is gone for real, I want you do it again."

"Do what again?" Caleb said, his brow furrowed as he realized what she was asking. "You want me to alter your memories?"

"Yes," Zelmia looked back up at him. She looked sheepish for the first time almost ever, or at least in a really long time.

"I can, if that's what you want," Caleb was puzzled. "But why are you coming to me with this? Why not just ask Pogue? He is capable of doing this too you know."

"Because, I didn't want to worry him by making him think I wasn't all in for the moment," Zelmia said sadly. "He needs to think I'm straight up here for him no matter what right now, but when it's over he and Kate are gonna be back together, like they were always supposed to be, and I don't need to burden y'all with my still being involved in your secret and frankly I don't want to remember it," she observed Caleb's reactions closely. "I'm not asking you to change everything, just wipe my memory of your secret, and replace it with something else, like you did before, please."

"Okay," Caleb nodded. He felt bad for her but he knew it was the right thing to do. Then he'd only have to worry about five girls knowing their secret for the moment. Zelmia reached out and shook his hand on it, sealing their agreement, got up and left. He sighed one last time before exiting as well. He saw Zelmia go back into his room, to be with Pogue when he heard his name. He saw Sarah grinning at him from the end of the hall and walked towards her, returning her grin with one of his own.

* * *

Reid pulled Jocelyn's hand out of his pants, as much as he didn't want to, and turned around to face her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to show my boyfriend that I'm not one hundred percent prude," Jocelyn smiled, pulling her hand out of his grasp and undoing his belt.

"No one ever said you were a prude," Reid said, raising his eyebrows as she undid his belt, pants button and started unzipping them.

"They all think it though," Jocelyn also raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip as she reached into his boxers and pulled his 'little Reid' out. She'd seen him naked and had never forgotten that day in the locker room but never like this. He was as thick as he'd felt but she was surprised to find he wasn't as long as she'd expected. Then again she did have small hands. She grinned at her last thought as she tilted her head, examining her boyfriend's penis with great interest.

"Who cares what they think?" Reid rolled his eyes. However when he felt his boxers go down a little as she pulled him out of them he looked back down at her. "Jo? What are you doing?" he asked as she tilted her head as if trying to figure out the angles. "Jo?" he started again but stopped mid sentence when she dropped to her knees and started licking the tip of his penis before taking it in her mouth. '_Oh my God,_' Reid thought to himself, breathing heavily as she moved her head back and forth with him in her mouth, all the while managing to swirl her tongue around his tip. It felt amazing and then she went a little further. She had kept her mouth closed while managing to keep her teeth away from him and then she opened her mouth and he felt himself go into her throat. "Wait," he groaned, trying to hold himself back from finishing.

"Do you not like it?" Jocelyn asked, concern written all over her face as she stopped. She allowed him to pull her back up to her full height again.

"Oh no, I definitely like it," Reid smiled down at her. He loved that she barely came up to his shoulder. He tipped her head up and leaned down to kiss her, pulling her to him with one arm around her waist and the other cradling her head in his hand. He let his tongue slip into her mouth and caress hers as he felt her wrap her arms his waist. " I – just – want – to – kiss – you – too," Reid managed to get out between kisses.

Jocelyn nodded her head as best she could while feeling the muscles in his back through his shirt. She smiled into the kiss as an idea came into her head. She snaked her hands underneath his shirt and started lifting it up. Reid felt his shirt rising and lifted his arms in the air in response. They broke away from their kiss just long enough for Jo to remove his shirt. She smiled as she observed his naked chest and the tattoos on his arms. She grinned as he pulled her back to him and resumed their kissing. Instead however she grabbed his arms and directed him back a little before pulling away and pushing him onto the couch that was now directly behind him. She stood back taking in the view of her boyfriend sitting back into the cushions of the couch, shirtless with his pants halfway down his thighs and his erection just barely poking out the top of his boxers.

"Come here," Reid reached for her from the couch. Part of him still couldn't believe this was happening.

"One second," Jocelyn licked her lips before turning to look at the door. Her eyes flashed aqua as the door locked itself. She didn't want to be walked in on like Tyler and Marian. Turning around she moved towards Reid until she was sitting on top of him, with one leg on either side of his hips. He placed his hands on her hips as she re-captured his lips with her own. She could feel his erection pushed up against her own nether regions and started to rub against him. Another first for her. He groaned into her kiss as she reached down and started untying the robe. She got up off of him as she pulled the robe open and pushed it off her shoulders letting it drop to the floor leaving herself in only her panties and the bandages of course. Reid's eyes widened a little as he took in the image of his girlfriend almost completely naked. He sat up and took the exposed nipple in his mouth.

Jocelyn leaned her head back just taking in the sensation of his mouth on her breast and his tongue flicking across and around her nipple. It didn't feel as good as the books she'd read had described it but it certainly didn't feel bad. Reid held her body close to his as he proceeded to work on her right breast with on arm holding her in the middle of her back and the other grasping her bottom. Suddenly he felt her push him back onto the couch again and watched as she knelt in front of him again.

Jocelyn grinned up at him as she grasped the waistband of his boxers and started to pull them down. Reid lifted his hips slightly allowing her to get the off. She left them around his ankles as she rubbed her hands up his thighs. She started moving her hand up and down him again while grasping his testicles with the other. "Jocelyn," he sighed between heavy breaths.

"Reid," Jocelyn said in a seductive tone and she once again took him in her mouth. She started the same way she had originally but quickly moved on to taking him deeper into her mouth again. She tried to ignore the gag reflex triggered by his penis hitting the back of her throat and temporarily resumed just sucking and licking on the tip. When she went back to the deeper movements again this time she grasped the base of him with her hand and started moving it in unison with her mouth.

Reid had been slightly moaning the whole time and was trying to think of anything to delay his impending orgasm. But she he felt her start using her hand and her mouth at the same time he couldn't last. "You may want to move," he warned her, putting his hand under her chin. However she just shoved it away with her free hand. He leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure as he felt himself orgasm into her mouth. Jocelyn felt the first of several spurts of Reid's semen come into her mouth and pulled back for a second, not used to the bitter taste. She held it in her mouth as the next couple spurts came out onto his stomach then quickly swallowed and resumed sucking on him till the last of it was gone. She leaned back, licking her lips and cleaning the little bit of him that had gotten on her chin off with her finger.

Reid continued to lie back breathing heavily for a few seconds before he finally lifted his head again and looked down at his girlfriend wiping the little drop of himself off her chin. "That was amazing babe," he said reaching his hand out for her.

"Really?" Jocelyn smiled up at him, taking his hand and moving up to cuddle next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, really," Reid smiled, kissing her. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well," Jocelyn blushed. "What can I say, Jenna Jameson's autobiography was a must read."

"You're kidding," Reid raised his eyebrows, shocked and turned on that his girlfriend had read a book by a porn star.

"Nope," Jocelyn shook her head.

"Huh," Reid chuckled, kissing her again.

Jocelyn was enjoying just cuddling with Reid when she got an idea in her head. "Hey babe?" she pulled back from their kiss.

"Yeah?" He looked at her, grinning.

"I think I love you," Jocelyn bit her lower lip, looking Reid dead in the eye. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead then the lips.

"I know I love you," Reid whispered, holding her tighter then before.

* * *

Caleb caught up with Sarah at the end of the hall and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Hey you, are you okay?" Sarah asked leaning back to look at him.

"Yeah," Caleb nodded. "This whole 'Chase' business is almost too much to handle though."

"Well, when you're kind of the leader I'll bet it is," Sarah took his hands as they proceeded down the servant's stair case that went to the kitchen. "What happened in Jo's room?"

"Nothing," Caleb said, taking a seat at the counter. "He's just unstoppable it seems. I mean, you should've seen the room, it looked like Iraq, and he just stands up as if he wasn't just practically blown into oblivion. So, I just did the only thing I could that may have stopped him for the night at least."

"Which was?" Sarah handed him half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had made.

"I put a piece of glass into the back of his neck, so he couldn't pull it out himself," Caleb took a bite. "I also watched him get wheeled out in a body bag so essentially we have until the coroner performs an autopsy, and removes that glass. Then we have to be ready."

"Alright," Sarah nodded, passing the glass of milk to him after taking a drink herself. "Hey baby, you know I love you right? That I'll be here no matter what?

"Yeah," Caleb reached across the table and took her open hand. "I know. I love you too babe."

"Now then, we have some time you said so lets relax a bit," Sarah got up and reached into one of the drawers. "How about a game of cards?"

"Sounds great," Caleb said, relieved to not have to think about the situation at hand, though it was still there in the back of his head.

They had been in the middle of a very long game of Egyptian Army when Evelyn came pushing through the swinging door. "Caleb, we don't have as much time as we thought," she said.

"What?" both he and Sarah said in unison, looking up from their game.

"I just saw on the news, the boy from the dorm explosion disappeared from the hospital. I'm assuming that's Chase right?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, but –," Sarah started but stopped when she saw the look on Caleb's face. "Crap."

"Let's go," Caleb said, walking out towards the living room where Marian, Cassie and Tyler were seated.

* * *

Tyler and Marian clung to each other as their lovemaking came to a close. He was holding her up with her back pressed against the shower wall, her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"So, what's the verdict on that one?" he asked between breaths, referring to the position they were in.

"Definitely orgasm inducing," Marian lifted her head off of his shoulder to look at him, cupping his face in her hand. The other remained wrapped around his shoulders, partially holding herself up. "But not as good as when I'm on top."

"Haha, okay baby," Tyler chuckled, kissing her. He lifted her slightly, allowing himself to pull out of her and set her back onto the ground. He kissed her again before stepping out of the shower to remove his condom. He always came prepared now considering their trysts tended to happen randomly and not necessarily in bed. When he turned back around she was already washing her hair. He stepped back in and followed suit. "I can't believe Cassie walked in on us," he laughed.

"That was possibly the funniest thing I've ever seen," Marian said, giggling. She moved around to let Tyler rinse his hair in the warm water. "We have got to get better at locking doors when we do that."

"No kidding," Tyler agreed. "That is the third time since we've started having sex."

"I'll never forget the time Reid walked in on us in your room," Marian laughed again. "Especially since we were on his bed!"

"That was priceless," Tyler grinned, letting Marian rinse the soap off her body before turning the water off. "He made me buy him new bedding after that."

"Of course he did," Marian rolled her eyes as she started to put on her still dirty clothes.

"Wait," Tyler said, his eyes flashed black as he Used to clean both of their clothes. "Kinda would have defeated the purpose of showering."

"Yeah," she agreed, still a little weirded out by seeing him Use for the first time. They pulled on their clothes and made their way downstairs, poking their heads into Jocelyn's vacated room as they went. Once downstairs they joined Cassie in the living room who couldn't help but blush when the couple sat across from her.

"So, good shower?" Cassie tried to make conversation.

"You know it!" Marian giggled as Tyler blushed next to her. They were all thinking of getting up and leaving when Caleb came out of the kitchen, flanked by his mother and Sarah.

"Don't go anwhere," Caleb said, pressing the send button on a text message on his phone. "We need to discuss what our next move is."

"What?" Tyler stood up.

"Chase is going to be back again," Sarah said, crossing her arms and looking at Evelyn. "Probably soon."

"Shit," Marian said, taking Tyler's hand as she scooted to the edge of the couch to be closer to him.

* * *

Reid and Jocelyn were cuddling contently on the couch when they heard "Mail mothafucka!" come from his pants pocket. He reached down to the floor and pulled his phone out flipping it open to reveal a text message from Caleb.

"What does it say?" Jocelyn shifted her head on his chest to read the message.

'Meet in the living room now. Chase is coming,' was all it read.

"Guess we'd better go," Jocelyn climbed over her naked boyfriend and pulled her robe on again. Reid nodded, rolling his eyes. '_Caleb has the worst timing ever,_' he thought to himself as he sat up and pulled his pants on. By the time he had his shirt on Jocelyn was halfway to the door. "Come on!"

"Geez, I'm coming," Reid smiled at her as he caught up and grabbed her hand making their way to the living room where everyone except Pogue, Zelmia and understandably Kate were waiting.

* * *

Zelmia was sitting quietly next to Pogue who had his head rested on the bed, staring at Kate as if he was trying to will her to wake up. Though Zelmia still found herself greatly disliking the girl, she also truly felt worried for her, and for Pogue.

"Oh fuck," Pogue leaned back.

"What?" Zelmia asked, her voice genuinely sounding concerned.

"I really have to pee," Pogue laughed nervously. "Can you watch her while I run to the bathroom?"

"Of course," Zelmia nodded her head. "No problem."

"Thanks," Pogue half-smiled as he turned and exited the room. He didn't notice Kate stirring on the bed as he left.

Zelmia watched him close the door quietly behind him and sighed as she turned to look back at the bed. However she found herself literally frozen as she stared into the pitch black eyes of the boy that had been unconscious and her dorm room floor. She tried to scream but couldn't, it was as if she was literally paralyzed. And Kate was wide awake, looking at her with pure hatred.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked taking his eyes off Zelmia to look down at the expectant girl.

"Yes, I think so," she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Jocelyn tried to kill both of us by blowing up her room and yours," Chase put on his sympathetic face. Zelmia's eyes widened as she tried to shake her head no. All she wanted to do was scream, get somebody's attention.

"Oh my God," Kate said. "Why would she do that?"

"I went next door to try and reason with her but she would have none of it," Chase shook his head. "She tried to use the Source's power to take mine."

"Oh you poor thing," Kate exclaimed.

"Come on," Chase said. "Let's get you out of here."

Kate nodded as she pulled herself out of bed. He was about to leave again when the door opened. "Hey, Caleb wants us downstairs. Any change in the three minutes I was gone?" Pogue opened the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chase. His heart jumped into his throat as he realized he had his arm tightly around Kate. "What are you doing here? Let Kate go."

"Oh but she doesn't want to, does she now?" a horrific smile spread across Chase's face and he clutched the pregnant girl tighter.

"Ouch, you're hurting me," Kate tried to push away, but his grip was too strong.

"I said let her go!" Pogue yelled, his eyes turning black and an energy ball formed in his hand. Chase reacted quickly though, pulling Kate directly in front of him and forming an energy ball of his own behind his back. Pogue backed down as he saw Kate's eyes starting to well up. Realization seeped into her head as she realized Pogue had been telling her the truth. Chase was evil.

"There we go," Chase said, backing towards the window. "And on that note, I will be taking – ARGH!" he cried out as he felt Kate's teeth sink into his hand. Losing his paralyzing hold over Zelmia she screamed for help as Pogue formed an energy ball ready to throw the moment Kate was clear of him. He wasn't fast enough though as he was hit by the one Chase had been hiding and found himself flying into the hall and over the banister to the landing below. He landed flat on his back.

"Pogue!" Kate cried out, catching a glimpse of Reid and Caleb appearing in the room as Chase put his hand over her mouth and Used, teleporting them God knows where.

"Fuck!" Caleb screamed as he watched the two disappear. Reid moved back and shielded himself and Zelmia as Caleb sent a large ball of energy flying towards the bed previously occupied by Kate, destroying it.

* * *

They had all still been waiting for Pogue and Zelmia to come down the stairs when they heard a scream, a loud crash and saw Pogue come flying over the banister landing on his back.

"Holy shit!" Tyler exclaimed. He, Sarah and Jocelyn rushed to Pogue's side as Caleb and Reid disappeared upstairs. They knew exactly who was up there. Tyler's eyes went black as he tried to see if there were any broken bones. "NO! Don't move!" he shouted, putting his hand on the older boy's chest as he regained consciousness.

"Kate and Zelmia are up there!" Pogue shouted his eyes ablaze with hatred.

"We know, Reid and Caleb are too," Sarah tried to reassure him.

"So let me go," Pogue started to struggle again when he realized he couldn't feel his legs.

"We can't," Jocelyn said, looking at Tyler knowing exactly what he knew. "You broke your back."

Pogue slammed his fist into the floor as Tyler Used to levitate him to the couch. Cassie was sitting in a chair adjacent to him with her hands over her mouth when they heard another loud crash from upstairs. Next thing they saw was Caleb descending the stairs followed closely by Reid who was practically holding Zelmia up.

"What happened?" Jocelyn rushed over taking Zelmia's other arm until they got to the nearest chair and set her down.

"He took Kate," Reid told her, looking her in the eye as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"So, what now?" Evelyn asked as everyone turned to look at Caleb. Jocelyn felt the familiar pull as she lulled into her own mind.

"You wait," the Source said. "Caleb and I must find him."

* * *

**Mini-Disclaimer:** I do not technically own the phrase "Mail mothafucka!" I stole it from Euro Trip, mostly because I can totally see Reid having that as a ring tone for texts and voicemail etc. Teehee :P

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to post a review for the last chapter (A.K.A. gothicluver13, Revenge-Is-Sweeter, guardian music angel, and Stranded). Reviews are both wanted and as y'all can see, appreciated! More to come! **Thank You!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Caleb nodded in agreement. "Let's go now, the faster we move, the better chance we have of finding them before he does something to her," Caleb said.

"I want to come," Pogue said from his spot on the couch.

"No," Caleb said flatly. "You act irrationally when Kate is involved. I can heal you when we're back, but until then, you are out of commission."

"Fuck you!" Pogue spat at him.

Caleb ignored the comment and looked at It. "Do you want to change before we go?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt." It said. Its eyes went navy for but a second as It engulfed Jocelyn's body in energy. When it cleared It wore jeans, a v-neck shirt and boots.

"I'm coming too," Reid said, looking at the possessed body of his girlfriend.

"No," Caleb said again.

"Why not?" Reid asked, starting to get defensive.

"You need to stay here and protect everyone else," It said. "Pogue can Use but is incapable of moving so is still not very much help and Tyler has yet to ascend so you are the only one powerful enough to defend everyone."

"If I recall that plan didn't work so well last time," Reid said, his eyes narrowing.

"None of you were ascended last time either," Sarah pointed out but fell silent at the glares she got from everyone in the room except for Caleb and Cassie.

"Please," Reid forced the word. "We would stand a better chance with the three of us there. Besides, if I came I could get Kate out and then proceed to let the two of you handle it."

"And leave then everyone else vulnerable?" Evelyn stepped in. "No, I don't think so."

"Tyler and I are still capable of protecting everyone," Pogue said. He struggled against Zelmia's hands from where she held his shoulder's down so as not to jostle his back too much.

"Not as much as you could if you could move," It remarked. "Plus you are as vulnerable if not more so by not being able to move. An easy target, is the phrase, I believe."

"She has a point there," Tyler looked down at his friend. Pogue was fuming. "Plus, the girls can defend themselves, sort of. They can use knives and stuff if they have to, right?"

"We could but isn't he pretty much immortal?" Marian piped in.

Everyone started speaking at once it seemed. Jocelyn surveyed the scene from behind Its eyes. Everyone was yelling either about going or not going and rather or not they could actually take Chase if he came after those who were about to be left behind. She hated feeling powerless to ease the tension. That was until she felt herself become aware of her body again. "Enough!"

Jocelyn looked around as the screaming stopped and all eyes turned towards her. "Caleb and I will go. Reid, you need to stay here as the ascended mobile person," she looked pointedly at her boyfriend, before continuing around to the other faces in the room. "As for the rest of you, do the best you can. Stay in one room and protect each other."

"That is the most we can do right now," Caleb said, putting a hand on the smaller girls shoulder. "Reid, if we feel we need you when we find him we'll call for you, I promise."

Reid's eyes flashed to Jocelyn who nodded in acknowledgement of Caleb's statement. "Fine," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright," Caleb said, turning towards Sarah and taking her aside, towards the kitchen. Before fully leaving the room he turned to Jocelyn. "Meet you out front in five."

Jocelyn nodded in response. Just as the kitchen door closed she felt herself nearly get knocked over as Marian caught her in a bear hug. "Whoa there!"

"Just be careful," Marian said to her friend.

"I'll try not to be a klutz, trip and die," Jocelyn returning Marian's hug and putting a hand on Zelmia's arm as she came up and hugged her from behind.

Upon her release from the "Jocelyn sandwich" she approached Pogue and Tyler. "We'll get Kate back safe and sound, I promise," she put a hand on Pogue's shoulder before turning to Tyler. "And you just protect my girls."

"Scouts honor," Tyler said, holding his fist up for a bump which Jocelyn gladly returned. She flashed one more nervous smile about the room before turning to Reid.

"Walk me out?" Jocelyn asked, reaching for his hand.

"Of course," Reid took it and approached to foyer. Nobody had noticed that Cassie had disappeared from the room.

* * *

As soon as the door swung shut behind them Caleb and Sarah embraced in what could only be described as a true lover's embrace. Her hands grasped the sides of his face pulling him down to kiss her. Caleb had one hand tangled in her hair while the other grasped her around waist. No matter how much time went by their kisses and love making always seemed just as exciting as their first.

As soon as he felt her hands moving down from his face and pulling his shirt off, he reached down and grasping her bottom, lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Holding her with one arm he used to other to push her skirt up towards her waist. Setting her down on the counter, he removed her panties while above him Sarah was pulling her shirt off. Caleb lingered for a moment after dropping her panties on the floor leaving trials of kisses up her inner thigh until her reached her center. He lightly pressed the tip of his tongue against her clitoris and was just getting started when he felt her pull him up to her.

Sarah was kissing him again as her hands fervently made to get his jeans off. He pushed her fumbling hands away dropping them and his underwear down to his ankles. Her hand was already moving up and down his erection. Caleb pulled her hand up and slid her forward on the counter to the perfect position for entrance. The two looked at each other, Sarah bracing herself by wrapping her arm around his muscular shoulders, one hand on his cheeks.

Their mouths collided as he entered her. He thrust into her hard and fast given that that only had a short amount of time. Holding her steady with one arm he reached down and began gently kneading her clitoris with the other. Sarah leaned her head back, letting a small moan escape from her mouth. Caleb pressed harder as he started to feel her inner muscles contract around his penis, and her nails dig into his arms. His eyes went black momentarily as he felt himself reach his climax. His thrusts became slower as he pulled her to him. They clung to each other for a few moments before he pulled out and Used to clean himself and her.

Caleb handed Sarah her panties, while she pulled her shirt back on and handed him his. No words were spoken until they were both dressed again and heading towards the door. "Caleb, I love you," Sarah turned to face him.

"I love you too Sarah," Caleb kissed her one last time, softly, before exiting the kitchen through the door into the dining room. She watched him go before making her way back into the living room, regretting not telling him to make sure he came back to her.

* * *

Cassie surveyed the scene in front of her. All the arguing, and then it stopped as the no longer blue and glowing Jocelyn spoke her piece. As soon as Jocelyn said they had to stay there she started shaking her head. There was no way she was just going to sit here and wait for this whack job Chase to show up and start picking them off. She wanted to go, she wanted to help. If she was going to die for this for whatever insane reason it was going to be on her own terms. While Jocelyn was making her way around the room Cassie picked up her jacket and slipped out the side door to the front of the house. Hopefully Caleb and Jocelyn would let her tag along.

* * *

Kate fell to the floor, the last of her scream for Pogue escaping her mouth. She couldn't tell where she was but the ground was hard, like stone. And it was dark. The only shapes she could make out around her were pillars and a man, Chase.

"You've got quite a set of teeth on you," Chase remarked looking down at her, Using to light the various candles in the cave like cellar. "I mean honestly, you could almost be a vampire."

Kate cringed as he held out his bleeding hand for her to see. She put her hand protectively over her stomach as she pulled herself up to stand. "Impossible. Vampires don't exist, do they?"

Chase grinned at her. "I wouldn't be surprised. I think there's a lot more to these abilities than I or even they know," he walked over perusing the books in the room. Kate looked around, searching for an exit when she noticed some stairs. "Don't think about leaving either Kate. I have no issues killing you or even better, just your unborn child, if you try," Chase turned to look at her. His eyes flashed black as she stumbled backwards into one of the stone chairs, clutching at her abdomen. It was as if something were trying to dislodge itself from within her.

"Stop!" Kate cried out. "Please! I won't go anywhere! I promise!"

The pain subsided as she pulled her knees to her chest, tears running down her face. Chase flashed a grin at her, his point made. He gave her a second to breath before his eyes went black again and froze in her place.

"Unfortunately, I have an errand to run and I can't risk you getting away," Chase approached her. Kate's eyes were wide with fear. "So you will go to sleep now, and you will not be waking until I return," He gripped the sides of her face staring into her eyes until they closed. He body remained rigid as he picked her up and carried her to a far corner of the room. Upon setting her down he took one last look at her before vanishing. When he reappeared he was a small millipede on the wall in front of the Danvers's mansion, and he showed up just in time to see the red headed girl slip out and tap the Source's vessel on the shoulder as she and Caleb were walking away.

* * *

Reid and Jocelyn made their way into the foyer. Jocelyn was still walking when Reid wrapped his free arm around her waist and puller her to him so her back was against his chest and put the hand that had previously had hers in it around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his arm while he rested his head on top of her cheek.

"I'm scared," Jocelyn admitted, looking up at him.

"Don't be," Reid said, turning her around in his arms so she was facing him. "You've got the Source in you. You're well protected. The vessels it chooses never die, well, except for that one."

"That one?" Jocelyn asked incredulously, leaning away from him.

"Yeah, just the one though," Reid smiled at her. "I did some looking into the past. The Book of Damnation records all of this stuff you know."

"And just how many vessels have there been then? Hmm?" Jocelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, only two," Reid said. He quickly continued though upon seeing his girlfriend's eyes widen and lips purse. "But the other one was just fine, lived a nice long life. The fact that she was left blind hardly affected her."

"Left blind?!" Jocelyn stepped back from him, silently cursing the Source. "That is just…fantastic. No really, it'll all be good as long as I survive with only a little permanent physical damage."

"Jo," Reid started.

"What?" Jocelyn looked up at him.

"I won't let there be any permanent damage to you," Reid said sincerely. "And you won't die."

"You can't guarantee that," Jocelyn folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes I can," Reid approached the small girl. "Cause I love you. And I'll still love you regardless. Plus, if Caleb lets anything happen to you I'll kill him."

"I love you too," Jocelyn said taking his hands again. "Man, given the situation I feel like I should have 'made love' to you in the library," she laughed a little.

"We could just throw down and consummate our love right here before you go, you know," Reid wiggled his eyebrows at her, pulling her to him again. He started to nuzzle her neck while she laughed again. He smiled as her felt her nose his face up and capture his lips. He opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to caress his.

"I don't want to lose my virginity on a quickie," Jocelyn pulled away, pressing her forehead to his.

"I know," Reid said. His voice was barely above a whisper. "We'll do our first time right."

"And what is 'right' for Reid Garwin?" Jocelyn pulled back to look up at him. She was actually curious to hear this.

"Right, in this case, is not like my first time," Reid grinned. "So, not drunk, not in some random motel, and not with two women at once," he stuck his tongue out at her. He was rather proud of his first time. Jocelyn did not look happy though so he deviated back to his real answer. "Our first time will be in a bed, when you give the go ahead and slow. Just us getting to know each other's bodies."

"That sounds nice," Jocelyn smiled, pushing aside the fact that Reid had been a participant in a threesome his first time. "Well then as Kaylee said in 'Serenity,' 'to hell with this, I'm gonna live!'"

"That would be preferable," Reid leaned down and kissed her again. They had barely pulled away when Caleb came in the room.

"Hey guys," he approached the two as they pulled apart. "Are you ready Jo?"

"As ready as I can be," Jocelyn shrugged her shoulders nervousness seeping back in. She turned to Reid. "See you when I get back."

"See you," Reid reluctantly let her go. "Good luck guys. Caleb, take care of her or I swear to God –,"

"I know," Caleb nodded, half smiling. It was still weird to see Reid actually give a damn about someone besides himself. "Back at you, about everyone else."

"Alright," Reid nodded, glancing at Jocelyn one last time before heading back into the living room.

"Let's get going," Caleb said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Jocelyn followed him out the front door. They were just about to cross the bridge over the small stream that ran in front of the house when she felt something tap her shoulder. When she turned around it wasn't who she expected. "Cassie?"

* * *

No one said anything when Reid walked back in to the living room. He started taking a head count in his mind, there should be seven people in the room including himself. Evelyn was pouring herself a scotch at the drinks cart. 'I could use one of those,' he thought to himself. Marian and Sarah were sharing a chair, Marian in it and Sarah on the arm. Pogue was still lying prostrate on the couch with Zelmia on the floor next to him and Tyler standing behind the couch. And Cassie was, 'wait, where is she?' he thought to himself. Cassie wasn't in the room. "Where did Cassie go?" he asked aloud.

Everyone in the room looked at each other then around. "I don't know," Tyler said, physically moving around to look for her.

"Shit," Reid swore. "We need to find her. If Chase got her –,"

"I'm right here," she came in from the kitchen door.

"Thank goodness," Reid sighed. "I was worried Chase had gotten you."

"Well, he didn't. I just had to run to the ladies room," Cassie grinned, though Reid swore it began with a sneer. Tyler must have noticed it too based on the looks the two boys exchanged as she walked back over to the other arm chair and plopped herself in it.

"Alright then," Reid pushed it aside. "Now that we're all here we need to watch out for each other," he looked around again. Reid was not used to playing fearless leader. "So let's all just stay put until we hear from Caleb and Jocelyn. And just for safe measures, the three of us will each look after two of you girls, or in Pogue's case, just one, since you can't move."

"Well, why don't you fucking heal me and make things a little easier on everyone," Pogue glared at him.

"Maybe later honey," Reid said. Giggling resounded throughout the room. "So, Zel with the Couch Potato, Marian and Evelyn with Baby Boy, and Cassie and Sarah with me, your fearless leader," he winked at the two girls who had resituated themselves next to one another. His eyes lingered on Cassie for a moment, dully noting the interest she had taken in some scabs on her hand. He didn't recall her having any twenty minutes ago.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Jocelyn asked the taller girl.

"I was hoping the two of you would let me tag along," Cassie said, eyeballing Caleb.

"Not happening," Caleb said. "You need to go back inside with the others."

"Why?" Cassie asked. "I could help. Chase won't expect you to bring someone without power. You could even send me in first to assess the situation. I could pretend to be on his side."

"That is a good idea," Jocelyn said, moving to stand next to Cassie.

"We don't even know where Chase is though," Caleb said. "It could take us hours to locate him. Plus, we will probably be Using to get to various locations and it's too much power to take her along every time."

"Not for me," It said. The switch had been instantaneous. "I can take her along. And her plan is feasible."

"Thanks," Cassie said, only vaguely perturbed by the shift between Jocelyn and Source in her body. That was still strange to her, relatively speaking.

"In addition, I think I know where Chase took Kate," It said.

"Where?" Caleb uncrossed his arms.

"To the place where this all began," It said. "Your family's home."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked. It only nodded. "Alright then, let's go. Cassie, do you understand what could happen if he discovers you're not actually on his side?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Okay, fine," Caleb said. "You can come."

They all looked at one another before Caleb's eyes went black and he disappeared. Cassie looked down at the small girl and took the arm It was holding out for her and shut her eyes tightly. She could feel wind rushing up around her and the ground disappeared beneath her feet. When they slammed down again she grabbed on to the smaller girl for balance. Caleb was right next to her. "Where are we?"

"My family's old colonial," Caleb said. He pointed at the door directly in front of them. "They're down stairs. Be careful."

She looked from Caleb to the Source before walking towards the door and pushing it open as quietly as possible. "I will," she said as she proceeded down the stairs into the candle lit room.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Well folks, here it is two years later. I know, I'm an update slacker. But the juices are flowing again and I think I'm finally going to get this done. I've known how I've wanted it to end this whole time but never really knew how I wanted to get there. Clearly, I have finally figured it out. So, here's a special thanks to all those who have continued to read. It's almost the end! (Except for the continuing adventures of our characters past this fic that keep going on in my head.)

Anyway, as is tradition, I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to post a review for the last chapter, many moons ago (A.K.A. Daydream1, angeleyenc, gordongirl18, gothicluver13, jas120, Draco's Secret Lover, DaylightFadingStars, Dunamess, TAYLORandTOBYfreak88, and cmunoz.22). Reviews are both wanted and as y'all can see, appreciated! More to come! **Thank You!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cassie cautiously descended into the cave-like room. 'The first generation must have used magic to hollow this place out,' she thought to herself, taking in her surroundings. Those stairs were her only way out, she noted. "Chase?" she called out, trying to make sure Caleb and Jocelyn could hear her upstairs.

"Chase!" she called out again. Still no answer. "I'm on your side! I want to help you! You know, we could help each other."

When there was still no response, she made a sweep of the room. There was no indication he or Kate was there at all with the exception of the lit candles. She turned her head back to the stairs when a hand sticking out from behind a bookshelf standing next to them caught her eye. Cautiously making her way over she rounded the corner to see a fetal Kate lying on the floor. There was no response when Cassie leaned down and tried to wake her though. Her whole body seemed rigid for that matter. She had been put there like that.

"Guys!" Cassie called out for Caleb and the Source.

* * *

Caleb watched Cassie disappear down the stairs. "We shouldn't have let her go down alone," he shook his head.

"Perhaps not," the Source said. "She will be okay though."

"How do you know?" Caleb asked, agitated.

"I just do," It looked up at him. "I have a sense for these things son."

"I see," Caleb said. He glanced at the door as her hear Cassie call Chase's name. "So what else do you have a 'sense' for?"

"Everything. Pertaining to you, the other boys and your fore fathers dating back to when the covenant was made. Even a little before," It said. "I started the Book you know."

"I know," Caleb said. "So, if you are aware of everything there is to know about us, offspring included, why is it that you can't seem to 'see' Chase?"

"He was technically born outside of the covenant. The rules and bonds still applied but I was only supposed to keep track of Sons by the names of Garwin, Parry, Simms, Danvers, obviously, and Putnam. Hagan was born under the name of Pope, however. So he fell from my sight, and so did his offspring," It said, glancing away briefly then looking back up at Caleb. "There is a great deal more to your history than you know."

Caleb was about to ask what that meant when Cassie's voice wafted up from the sanctum below. "Guys!" The two bolted down the stairs. Caleb had to stifle a laugh as It tripped and nearly tumbled down the stairs. It had to grab onto the wall to balance itself. As he passed It he swore he heard It mutter something about 'silly girl's body, working against me.' When they reached the bottom of the stairs, it took them a few moments to turn and see Cassie flailing her arms out from behind the bookcase directly next to the stairs.

"Kate's down here," she moved back as Caleb and the Source approached. "I think he must have cast a spell on her or something. Can one of you reverse it?"

"I can, but we must be sure it is actually her first," It said, kneeling next to Cassie. Caleb put one arm up on the bookshelf as It ran Its hands over Kate's face and abdomen. Its eyes flashed navy as It stopped, placing Its hand over Kate's uterine area. "It's her."

"How can you be sure?" Cassie asked, taking the words right out of Caleb's mouth.

"Because not even Chase can fake having a life growing inside of him," smiling as Its hand rested on Kate's swollen abdomen. "Caleb, feel this."

Caleb sat down, unsure of what he was supposed to feel as he put his hand on Kate's stomach. "I don't feel anything," he said.

"Use," It said. "You will feel it."

Caleb glanced at Cassie who shrugged her shoulders in response. Looking back down his eyes went black. He concentrated on the feeling in his hand, still nothing. He was about to pull away when he felt it. A small but strong heartbeat began pulsing against his palm and then small squirming movements, as if the kid was in his hand. "That's incredible," Caleb pulled his hand away. He would have to show Pogue.

The Source left Its hand on Kate's stomach a while longer. In her mind, Jocelyn could feel herself grinning as she too felt the fetus. Though she had never really seen herself as the parent type, she suddenly found herself wanting to experience that sensation in her own body. Not anytime soon of course, but maybe someday. And then the sensation was gone and she was just watching again.

The Source pulled Its hand away and rested it on Kate's head again. Its eyes went navy for an instant and within moments Kate began to stir. It carefully nudged Jocelyn back into consciousness so as not to alarm the dark haired teenager. Jocelyn blinked twice, looking from Caleb to Cassie and back down.

Kate kept her eyes clenched shut as she started to regain feeling in her body. She was still mostly curled up but instead of the chair, she was on the floor now. She was afraid to open her eyes, to see Chase, until she heard what sounded like multiple people shifting their weight around her. When she felt a smaller, warm hand on her cheek she cautiously began to open her eyes. It certainly didn't feel like Chase's larger, cold hand anyway. When her eyes were fully opened she was right in her assumption that she was on the floor. Also, that the hand on her face definitely did not belong to Chase but to Jocelyn, with Caleb and Cassie on either side of her.

"Welcome back," Caleb said, grinning.

"Where's Chase?" Kate asked nervously, her hand instinctively going to her stomach again.

"No idea," Cassie answered. She chose ignore the disbelieving look Kate gave her when she spoke. Instead she glanced over a now sitting Kate at her other two companions. "We should probably get her out of here, while we have a chance."

"That would be nice," Kate agreed. Caleb and Jocelyn helped hoist the pregnant girl up from her place on the floor. "Question though, where's Pogue? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Caleb sighed. "We can fix his injury when we get back."

"Oh my God," Kate gasped.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Jocelyn reassured her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be," Kate said. She was still weary from everything that had happened. Then the rather off subject thought that she still had to tell her parents she was pregnant crossed her mind just then too. 'Crap,' she thought to herself. As they started to head up the stairs Caleb dialed Reid's number.

* * *

After Reid's speech everyone had retired into different groups again within ten minutes. Evelyn had remained close to the drinks cart. Meanwhile on the floor Marian, Tyler, Zelmia and Pogue had gotten a game of Slap Jack going. Pogue had been laying there pouting until Zelmia appeared to get fed up with him and told him to just heal himself. Cassie was still in her chair, simply observing. 'That's odd,' Reid thought to himself as he leaned back against the ledge, adjusting the stuffed cheetah behind him. He continued to contemplate Cassie's lack of socializing when he felt a nudge against his arm. "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Sarah said. "It's unbearable isn't it? Just standing here waiting for something to happen?"

"Eh, it's classic Caleb," Reid looked down at her. "Why he won't just let us help, it's frustrating."

"He left you in charge though," Sarah smiled. "That means he trusts you. He's seen the way you've changed. You've come a long way since you told me I reminded you of your grandma."

"Yeah, I'm not sure you're gonna think that in a few minutes," Reid chuckled, eyeballing the card game going on the ground. Tyler had just slapped the stack and taken the pot. He was gloating a bit too much. "I'm gonna go school Tyler."

Sarah rolled her eyes as Reid walked over and declared war on the younger boy. She walked over and sat down as well just in time to get dealt in. The game was going pretty solidly, Reid had done as he'd said and taken Tyler out quickly, followed by everyone else till it was down to just Reid and Zelmia. Profanities were flying every which way until the inevitable end came and Zelmia barely beat Reid to the punch.

"Suck it!" Zelmia yelled at the blond as she pulled the pile of card towards her again. "That's what you get!"

"Damn it," Reid muttered. He glared at Tyler and Pogue who were both laughing at the scene. "Again, I'll win this time!"

"Fine, whatever you want loser," Zelmia said. "I've got to run to the little girl's room first."

She handed to cards to Pogue to shuffle as she got up to leave. Her timing was apparently good as at that moment Reid's phone started to ring. He got up and walked to the deserted corner of the room to answer when he saw Caleb's name flashing on the screen. "Yo."

"Hey, we have Kate," Caleb's voice came through. "How are things there?"

Reid sighed in relief before responding. "Things are good. Nothing's happened. Wasn't Chase with her?"

"No," Caleb replied. "Actually we don't know where he is so keep an eye out still."

"So, he hasn't shown up here, and he's not there," Reid said giving a thumbs up to Pogue and Tyler who had come over to where he was standing. "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Caleb said looking at the three girls standing around him. "He could be anywhere. He could be with you and just not shown himself yet."

"Yeah okay," Reid nodded. "We'll still keep an eye out then."

"How's Pogue?" Caleb asked.

"He's fantastic," Reid looked at the long haired boy. "Bastard came to his senses and healed himself."

"Well he should be in a better mood then," Caleb remarked looking at Kate and giving her a thumbs up. "I'm glad everyone there is still okay. I've got to say it's a good thing Cassie came with us. She was –,"

"Wait," Reid interrupted lowering his voice to only Tyler and Pogue could hear. "Cassie's with you?"

"Yeah," Caleb said. "I figured you knew when I didn't hear from you about her being gone."

"Well that's just it man," Reid said as all three of the boys turned to look at the armchair where the redhead was sitting. "She's not gone."

"Shit," Pogue hissed.

"Be there soon," Caleb said as he hung up.

"Better make it real soon," Reid whispered as he shut phone. "How do we know if it's her?"

"Guys, I don't remember her hand being messed up," Tyler said.

"It wasn't," Reid started pacing.

"Chase's was though," Pogue said, his eyes narrowing. "From when Kate bit him."

All three of them looked at her. She was watching the remaining two girls on the floor when as if on cue she turned her head and smiled at them, the tell-tale maniacal glint in her eye. They went black and then the crippling pain started.

* * *

Caleb sighed as he ended the call to Reid. He turned to face the three girls who were waiting patiently behind him. He needed to know if this Cassie was the real one. She had found Kate awfully fast after all. He tried to think back to the years before Chase had come to Spenser, early encounters with her only they would know about. "Cassie, when was the first time Kira approached me?"

"Oh god, what was that?" Cassie started. "Freshman year, in the dorms, she snuck into your room! Man, I remember I had to talk her out of pulling an Ali Larter in 'Varsity Blues' and covering herself in whip cream."

"Seriously?" Caleb said, remembering the first time Kira had tried to hit on him.

"Seriously," Cassie nodded around their small circle. Kate just rolled her eyes knowing about that all too well and Jocelyn let a small laugh escape. For a moment they all forgot the situation at hand.

"Well, we should get back," Caleb said. "Apparently you're in two places at once Cassie."

"Wait, Chase impersonated me?" Cassie said as she took the hand Jocelyn was holding out to her.

"Yeah, and we don't know how long we have till he knows he's been made," Caleb said. "Let's go."

"How are we getting there?" Kate said taking Jocelyn's other outstretched hand.

"She's taking you," Caleb nodded at Jocelyn as the Source's light engulfed her body and It emerged.

"Whoa," Kate said as she took in the full image of Jocelyn as the Source.

"I know," Cassie agreed.

"All at once," Caleb said as he and Its eyes changed at the same time. Moments later they were in the Danvers' living room. They got a glimpse of six bodies crumpling to the floor and "Cassie" standing above them just in time for Caleb to throw up a liquid like shield blocking the four of them from the attack.

"So it seems the time has come then," Chase said as he let the spell fall and he returned to his normal appearance. "Nice reflexes Caleb, didn't expect you to be so prepared for me when you returned."

"I am nothing but prepared for you at this point," Caleb said, his voice low. "Let them up."

"But it's so much more fun this way," Chase sneered. "Let's see how strong your little shield is," he laughed as he maintained the painful spell while throwing a massive energy ball at them. Caleb braced himself hoping the shield would hold. Luckily it did, but it wasn't strong enough to deflect it back at him. Instead it simply absorbed it. "Interesting, let's see what happens when I give a stronger one!"

Caleb went to brace himself again when he felt the Source put Its hand on his arm. It was as if even more power was flowing through him. The blow landed and this time it did deflect. Chase narrowly avoided being hit by dodging towards the drink cart. As he hit it he could feel himself barely keeping control over the spell on the five people on the floor. That's when it hit him, there were only five on the floor and there had been six in the room. As this occurred to him, another blow landed over the side his head. He could feel the glass breaking as it imbedded itself into his skull and the sides of his face including his right eye. Chase fell to the floor losing consciousness as the jagged end of the bottle hit his neck and he began to bleed out.

"I guess I went to the bathroom at the right time," Zelmia said as Caleb dropped the shield fatigued from the amount of power he had used. Cassie rushed to her side and helped pry her hand off the vodka bottle that was still imbedded in Chase's neck.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Well goodness readers, I know it's been a couple years but goodness!! One review?? :C Ah well, hopefully you all will enjoy this a little bit more, hopefully. Essentially, any sort of feedback would be absolutely delightful. Whether you like it still or think I lost my touch, let me know!! Thanks folks, and I shall see you in the next update!! :D

Also, some food for thought. As i was re-watching the film more the umpteenth time a silly image entered my head during the scene just after the boys drive the hummer off the cliff and Pogue is leaving Caleb's. Now then, I'm pretty sure it's Pogue who thanks Caleb for the ride but as the are at the gates to Caleb's home and Pogue is already on his bike, I thought to myself, what if it was Caleb thanking Pogue for the ride home? I then proceeded to get the image of Caleb grasping our lovely Pogue around the waist while they rode on Pogue's Ducati together. Needless to say, it resulted in a fit of giggles. Hopefully you all will do the same at the thought of that image. (P.S. let me know if you do. :P)


End file.
